Love Sick
by iWishUponAShootingStar
Summary: ...in sickness and in health til' death do us part. Natsume Hyuuga, Hot, big shot business man meets a girl in a park one day and discovered something more... love?...maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyaa!:))) this is sumi and Haiu once again! well anyway this is our fourth story so far and for now this is our first romance-drama... hmm.. were not really sure why we tried making a drama... oh well but anyway despite the summary this would have a happy ending!:D So don't worry... I think, well it depends how this story goes.:))**

**well than let's start! Enjoy!**

**we do not own Gakuen Alice!  
**

* * *

"Make sure to send it to them immediately"

"t-today s-sir H-Hyu-"

"Yes now!"

"Hy-Hyuuga-sama, I brought the documents you asked for."

"Yes thankyou,Could you inform the secretary that board room C would be used for the meeting this Thursday, that would be all you may leave."

"Yes,thank you Hyuuga-sama."

The said man leaned back into his seat and heaved a tired sigh while massaging his temples. One look at him and you'd immediately assume he had not have a good night sleep in days. His workers characterized him as a 'workaholic', considering the fact that he rarely leaves his office during work days. It had always made the workers wonder how he still find time to 'work-out' which gave him a godly body women go crazy for added to his raven hair and tantalizing crimson red eyes.

Natsume Hyuuga, the almighty president of the Hyuuga corp. He inherited the company when his father died a few years back. No one expected that he'd pull it of considering his young age but they stand corrected because at the moment the Hyuuga corporation has remained at the top of the business world despite the death of the former president.

He sighed once again and turned so he faced the big window over looking the big city. One would expect that he'd been around the city as much, since he's been living here for ten years now, but actually no, he has never had time or rather he never wanted to mingle in social things unneeded.

He sighed once again and turned back to the papers he needed to finish.

He finished the papers at near dawn. A bad habit his sister, Aoi Hyuuga nagged him about.

At four o'clock on Saturday morning you would expect everyone to be in their own respective homes sleeping but for this man he did something oddly, even for him. He was on his way home but something came to him that made him fell the need to visit the park for once, he sat himself comfortably and rested his head back that would seem once he would wake up he would have a terrible stiff neck. He looked at the sky observing the dreary atmosphere the clouds gave, All thoughts and care in the world left him as sleep dawned on him.

_"Onii-chan...onii-chan."_

_What would mistake as his twin sobbed to her brother._

_"...p-papa... papa is dead..."_

_He had only just came home from school, surprised to see his usually cheerful sister sitting on the swing alone sobbing and he was even more surprised hearing the dreadful news from his sister. Immediately he ran inside the mansion only to hear silence and soft cries and mumbled words from the living room._

_Slowly he approached the room, constricting pain appeared at his chest and throat. He saw his mother on the phone who seemed like their aunt. Small tears flowing down her cheeks continuously. He just stood there, a blank expression on his face. He was rooted to the floor, could not speak and could not move. He just stood there, completely stunned, his mind having a battle of it's own, refusing the sudden news to be true._

_His mom finally put down the phone and looked at him, tears still streaming down her face._

_"...Natsume..." Her voice was soft, it held pain and sadness. "he's gone..."_

_Once those words left her lips all emotion burst out and for the first time he let the tears fall. At that moment he made a promise to himself.  
_

_Many came to the funeral, family, close friends and even selfish people hoping to have their hands on the Hyuuga corporation. Natsume despised them, ever since he was young he never liked people, greedy people who only attended the funeral to get on their good side, people who never really cared about them only power._

_"I'm soo sorry for your lost."_

_"well... for the new president..."_

_"aren't you too young."_

_"We could help in the company you know..."  
_

_...he hated them all..._

His eyes opened slowly but he shut them again as the sun came up. His vision unclear with sleep still in his eyes it didn't help either that it was a foggy morning meaning winter is coming. His whole body sore and the foreseen stiff neck has come true_. _His hand came up to block his eyes from any unwanted light. His eyes came to focus but still blurry only then did he notice someone in front of him_._

"Am I dead?..." his raspy voice came because of just being woken up. _An angel? _He thought to himself_._

The 'angel' gave soft giggles at him. "Well... you could be considered dead, you look like a zombie." She giggled again.

He rubbed the sleep in his eyes away and only then did he see the person in front of him. _She's not an angel_.His eyes came into full focus._ Not unless __an angel has waist length brown hair and hazel eyes wearing sports attire.

* * *

_**We know it's so short so very sorry! and please forgive us for the grammatical errors!**

**Anyway! who do you think the "angel" is?:))) haha... It's pretty obvious already isn't it?:)**

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Tell us what you think okay!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!:) were back! sorry for the late update! our report cards was just given to us and let me tell you, our parents wasn't happy on our Algebra average. T.T**

**Well anyway, luckily we got hold of the computer! Yeay! So without further ado we present you Chapter 2 of love sick! Enjoy!:) And thanks for those who reviewed!:)  
**

**We do not by all means claim Gakuen Alice as ours. This story is only a means for us to dream and wish!**

* * *

"You okay Mr.?" The brunette asked.

Natsume continued to stare at her, scared or more like wondered that if he would blink just for a second the girl in front of him would suddenly glow and wings come out of her back.

"Hello!" The brunette waved a hand in front of him, he snapped out of his thoughts.

He focused his full attention to the brunette only then did he noticed the frown on her face. 'That doesn't suit her_._' He thought.

"You should get that checked you know." She pointed to his arm, swollen.

_Where did this come from?_ He looked at his arm thoughtfully and the girl noticed this.

"Judging from the expression on your face you don't remember do you?"

He just merely stared at her as she shook her head in disbelief. "Men these days are so reckless!" She complained as she sat down beside him and took hold of his arm examining it.

"Can't you speak? It's kind of awkward speaking to myself you know!" She frowned again.

"Don't frown." His eyes widened once those words came out of his mouth. 'Why the hell did I say that! Now she's gonna think I'm weird!' But what came next wasn't what he predicted, She just laughed at him, a bit too much for his comfort but he laughed with her anyways. For years he hasn't laughed like this, not after what happend to his father, But just hearing this girl, this stranger laugh he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You tell me not to frown, you're the one looking like a zombie!" She managed to say between laughter.

" A handsome zombie you must admit." He countered rather conceitedly.

"haha..." She laughed sarcastically. "For a handsome zombie you don't look so hot right now." She replied at him.

"You're the first girl who said that to me." He said amused.

"Oh... well there's a first time for everything!" She joked.

"What are you doing here so early in the park anyway? It's 6 in the morning." He checked his watch.

"Speak for yourself! I'm not the one who slept on a bench!" She defended. "And excuse me I was out early in the morning to exercise!"

"Exercise?"

"Yes, exercise! It's what people do to stay healthy." She told him as if she was talking to a 4 year old.

He rolled his eyes at him. "I know what exercise means! It's just that most girls I know would still be asleep."

"But you don't know me." She pointed out a sheepish smile on her face.

"well then let's get started, What's your name."

"I'm sorry Mister but my mom told me never to tell strangers my name." She said with a grin.

"I bet she told you not to speak to strangers either."

She blinked her eyes in realization and muttered a few curses to his amusement.

"Hasn't your mom told you not to say bad words?" He was really enjoying this especially when he saw her cheeks turn pink, He just laughed at her and can't help but admit she looks...cute.

She was still blushing and muttering a few curses when his laughter died down.

"You know we won't be considered strangers if I know your name right?" He pointed out in a matter-of-fact-tone.

She tilted her head to the side and made a thoughtful face. "hm..."

He stared at her, adoring her face. Somehow he didn't have the strength to look away, who would? She looks like an angel! It amused him that a girl whom he even barely knows could get his interest. Many women have tried to woo him over through their seduction and flirtatious ways which disgust him just imagining it, so it's a miracle that this girl who didn't even try anything at all or wasn't even infatuated by his looks could catch his attention.

"Deal!"

'even her voice is like an angel's'. He thought to himself before hiding the amusement in his face which was replaced with a grin. "Okay, I'll start. What's your name?"

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." She said proudly."Yours?"

Natsume raised a brow. "You don't recognize me?"

"I wouldn't asked if I had known right?" She said sarcastically.

He blinked at her. He thought she was just kidding that he didn't know him out of courtesy or whatever but... she really does not know? "Seriously you don't know me?" She nodded at him. "Well that's a first."

"Like I said first time for everything." She quoted again.

He couldn't believe this, almost everyone in Japan knew him almost even the world. "I've been in magazines, T.V. the newspaper. surely you've heard of me."

This got Mikan irritated."Well sorry Mr. Bigshot but no and plus watching T.V. is bad for the health and I don't read crap they write in the newspaper and magazines."

Natsume is really surprised but still amused. "I thought I told you not to say bad words." He teased.

"Who are you my mother? Fine! If you're not going to tell me who you are the-"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Huh?"

Natsume twitched. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan stared at him then said a long 'Ooh'.

Natsume sighed. "So you do know me?"

"Nope!"

It's now final someone actually doesn't know who he is. "Don't you watch the television." He questioned.

"Like I said I don't."

He sighed again and pointed to a building. "See that building there?" Once she looked he continued. "I own that."

Realization struck her. "Ah! you're that guy." He nodded. "The emo that guy stays at his office at morning and leaves at night." Natsume just stared at her.

"Now I know you!" She happily said and stopped, she turned towards him a horrified expression on her face as he started inching away from him.

Natsume twitched. "NO! I am DO NOT stay at my office at morning and leaves at night! What am I a bat or something? And I am absolutely not EM-"

She was laughing. There he was scolding her, enraged by what she had heard and she was... laughing?

"I'm just joking you know." She said between laughs, he remained silent.

When the laughter stopped she said. "Of course I know who you are, I'm not that outdated. You're the Almighty president of Hyuuga corporation, the one who has remained at the top for years."

They were silent when she ended, there was a frown on her face. "It isn't healthy to just stay inside an office all day you know, you could get sick. You're not only going to give yourself mental and body stress but also emotional stress. You don't even meet other people other than for business and-"

"Shut Up! who are you to tell me that! Why do you care anyway! It isn't in your business to tell me what to do! Who are you to judge me? You don't even know me so that doesn't give you the right to tell me that!" Once he calmed down, guilt swam through his body. Mikan was in near tears, he hadn't meant to shout at her or even get mad, It just came out of him as his emotions took over.

"Look I'm-" He wanted to apologize but she cut him off.

"No, I should be the one whose sorry. I shouldn't have said that, you're right, Its none of my am I to tell you what and what not to do... but I'm not a stranger either. right?"

Natsume was quiet when she said that. 'she was just concerned for me and then I just shout at her fro doing something right, I actually should be thankful that someone actually cares for me but then I go getting mad.

"Get some rest and lay off the work for a while, I'm not someone to tell you this but just a friendly advice, relax from time to time, spend time with your family, Nobody knows what happens the next day so live life to your happiness. Things happens for a reason." She ended with a small smile until her watch gave an alarm. "I have to go and again I'm sorry." She bowed and left.

He gave a heavy sigh. I'm an Idiot! Someone makes me smile and was concerned for me and I almost made her cry! I didn't even apologize to her yet. He was in deep thought until his cellphone rang.

"No, I'm on my way stall them for now." He said to his assistant.

He sighed once again and started heading back to his office.

* * *

**So how was it? well you got to tell us through reviewing so we'll know!:)**

**Sorry It isn't that long. This is Sumi-chan by the way!:D we need to go for now, Homeworks T.T haha... til the next chapter! sorry for errors!:))  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! sumi-chan here!:) I am such in a bad mood! grr... I hate you! not you... but I mean someone else...:( It's so sad:((( Well anyway even though I'm in a bad mood I am in the mood to update so I shall right... :) ... :l ... :(**...

**Haui-chan I need you where are you?**

**Thanks for those who reviewed!**** We do not own Gakuen Alice! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Onii-san!" His sister cried out and attacked him through a hug once he entered his office.

Natsume sighed. "Aoi, I'm fine." He assured her. But she still didn't let go.

This made him sigh once again. It's not that he doesn't like being hugged by his only sister, in fact she's the only one who has the privilege to hug him aside from their mother of course. It's just that he's dead tired. He had only gotten like three or four hours of sleep on a bench no less, heck he still has a stiff neck.

"Aoi, I'm okay. see." He told her referring to his already bandaged arm, hoping to ease her, though it did quite the opposite.

"Where the hell did you get that!" She shrieked. "I was worried that you didn't come home last night so today I came here to check up on you to find your office empty and now you come back with an injured arm!"

"Uh..." He started. " I actually don't know how I got this... but.-" he tried to explain but got cut off.

"You don't know?" She yelled again. At this rate she might even break a window,.

"Men these days are so reckless!" She said exasperatedly.

Natsume raised a brow as deja 'vu came upon him. he recalled the events earlier on with the strange girl.

"He smiled. "Aoi, I'm fine okay. I promise to rest after I finish the meeting later." He reassured her. hoping this time she wouldn't scream at him.

Aoi sighed in defeat, her brother is just too stubborn to argue with anyways. "get a change of clothes first, here." She said as she handed him a paper bag with a new clothes including a new suit and bathroom stuff. "your office has a shower right?"

He nodded in response, Thankful that at least his sister isn't shouting at him anymore.

* * *

"Mikan Yukihara Sakura!"

Mikan grunted in disappointment and lazily sat on the sofa preparing herself for another scolding by her beloved cousin who caught her yet again trying to sneak back inside her room at eight in the morning.

"Mikan how may times do I have to tell you not to go run off in the morning!"

"But Misaki, I was exc-"

"Don't give me your exercising crap again!" Misaki burst.

Mikan winced but had an apologetic face.

Misaki twitched but then sighed. No matter how many times she would lecture Mikan it's as if her words enter in one ear and come out the next.

"I admire your dedication to help others but you just can't run off six in the morning, going around telling strangers how to live their life."

"Misaki, I can't just sit here at home all day and do nothing while other people are wasting their lives." Mikan complained. " And plus when I do meet strangers they aren't strangers anymore." Mikan added with a cheeky grin.

A vein popped on Misaki's forehead. 'unbelievable'. She sighed giving up, No matter how much she lectures her she still wouldn't listen. Once she sets her mind on something she's impossible to stop.

Misaki plopped beside Mikan on the sofa, leaning her head back. Taking care of her hyper active 18 year old cousin could be a drainer, heck even a toddlers easier.

She looked at Mikan's direction, seeing a victorious smile on Mikan's face made her more annoyed.

"Misaki!" Mikan complained as she tried to pry Misaki's hand pinching her cheek.

That commenced their cheek-pinching battle.

Mikan rested back on the sofa rubbing her red cheek thanks to Misaki but she smiled nonetheless.

Misaki's face softened seeing Mikan smile 'you could bright up my morning any day. '

"You're such a nice cousin you know that." Mikan said sarcastically and threw a playful glare at Misaki but then she suddenly coughed, hard holding her chest in the process.

Just in time Hotaru entered the living room holding a plastic full of medicines which was soon forgotten as she immediately, seeing the the situation attended to her best friend.

"breathe." She said as she rubbed Mikan's back.

"Here's your medicine." Misaki came from the kitchen holding a glass of water and some tablets.

Mikan quickly drank her medicine and took a huge gulp of air.

"You've been out again haven't you?" Hotaru yelled as Mikan looked at her apologetic.

"Gosh, Mikan! You're killing yourself while your trying to help others, can't you understand that!" Hotaru tightened her her fist her knuckles turning white.

Mikan didn't say anything. Misaki approached Hotaru and touched her arm, Hotaru looked at her. Misaki shook her head. Hotaru gritted her teeth but sighed.

"Get some rest." Hotaru said helping Mikan stand up and go to her room.

"It's getting worst." Misaki said leaning on the bed post.

"hotaru nodded in response sitting on the bed caressing Mikan's hair as she slept hoping that her tears wouldn't fall.

* * *

Natsume sat back on the sofa inside his office after a two hour meeting, Aoi had already left but glared at his brother and told him more like commanded that he rest afterwards.

"I wonder where she is." He asked no one in particular as he recalled his meeting with Mikan earlier on.

Natsume sighed and mentally slapped himself. "Why the hell am I thinking about a girl I just met?"

"You met someone?" A blond entered the room. "And a girl?"

Natsume grunted annoyed. 'no one was suppose to hear me'

"Natsume, you're hiding some one from your best friend." Ruka pouted sitting across Natsume.

Natsume sweat dropped. "With you kill that face! I swear I don't even know why I know you."

"Hey! that's so mean Natsume!" Ruka complained.

"Stop sounding so sissy!"

"Stop changing the subject!"

Natsume quieted down. Ruka propped on his elbows. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Natsume growled. "none of your business."

"Come on Natsume, I'm your right hand man. You're suppose to tell me everything!"

"It's not like you're telling me anything." Natsume retorted.

"Well, It's none of your business." Ruka countered.

Natsume grunted annoyed. "I just met a girl in the park okay! It's just that."

Ruka raised a brow. "If it's just that then why were you thinking about her, huh?"

Natsume grunted again. "cause' she's strange."

Ruka smirked, It's fun seeing his best friend not composed, a rare sight to see." Oh? how strange."

Natsume growled again and Ruka bursted into laughter. "I'm just kidding Natsume."

Natsume twitched but then smirked. "well now you got into my business, so now I think I should know yours."

Ruka blushed. Now that is an even more rare sight to see. "Guys don't blush."

Ruka blushed even more realizing his point. "well... It's actually... st-stupid you wouldn't even want to hear it."

"Try me." Natsume dared still having a smirk on his face. 'he's stuttering, this is more interesting.'

"we-well... I-It's just t-that..."

"Hmm?" Natsume said urging him on.

"I-I ha-have..."

"Have a?"

"A-a girlfriend."

And then there was silence.

"You're kidding me."

Ruka shook his head, still embarrassed.

Natsume burst out laughing. "Is that all? I thought you were gonna admit you're gay!"

Ruka blinked."Hey! that's mean!"

"Even proving my point."

"Alright! Alright already!" Ruka complained. "I'm going to eat."

"whatever."

An so that day ended with a blushing Ruka and a smirking Natsume, A truly rare sight to see.

* * *

**Sooo... how was it? come on tell me! Come on so you'll brighten up my day!:))) Review please! XD**

**Sorry for the errors!:)))  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's our Christmas Break! :DD yeay! relaxation!:))**

**Well anywho here's Chapter 4!thanks for those who reviewed!  
**

**WE DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Mikan lied down on her queen sized bed staring in to the ceiling and sighed.

It was seven in the morning and by now she would be going home from her daily 'exercising' but her oh so loving best friend commanded her not to go anywhere while she isn't home, even Misaki wasn't there so now she's dead bored.

Mikan rolled to her side, facing the bedside table and the picture frame standing there caught her eye. She sat up properly and took the picture in her hands. It was the graduation picture taken when she was in middle school.

Unfortunately for Mikan the doctor prescribed that she shouldn't go to a school because of her condition, so instead she was home-schooled for high school but after that she didn't take college anymore, much to her disappointment, she wanted to make something of herself after all like a photographer, a lawyer or a fashion designer, but now she'll never be one of those.

She turned her attention back to the picture, she was in the middle beside her was Hotaru and Anna on the left was Nonoko and Sumire while the boys, mainly Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Kitsuneme and two others were at the back. She smiled remembering how fun things were back then. She was in deep thought until her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mikan!"

Mikan chuckled. "Hi Anna, Nonoko, Sumire. Is it just me or are you guys trying to make me jealous that ALL of you are out while little old me is stuck here dying of boredom."

The girls at the other line laughed. "Nooo, of course not but there's a hot guy I'm seeing if that makes you jealous."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Ooooh what does he look like tall, dark and handsome?" She replied sarcastically.

"Well... actually yes he is!"

Mikan laughed."Why did you guys call out of the blue anyway or is it that you were really making me jealous?" She joked.

"No silly! Actually were inviting you to come with us, were gonna watch a chick flick!"

"ooooh what's it about? does the guy fall in love with a girl but she actually has a boyfriend so guy makes the girl jealous but boyfriend gets mad and they live not so happily ever after?"

"No, It's when the girl likes a guy but another guy likes the girl but the guy that the girl likes likes a different girl so the girl is heartbroken and ends up with the guy that likes the girl."

"I wanna watch it! I'll definitely come!"

"Okay, were here at the mall, second floor at the cafe."

"sure, just wait for me- oh! wait I can't..." Mikan said sadly remembering what Hotaru told her.

"Huh? why not?" Anna asked not happy.

"Hotaru told me not to-"

"I'm allowing you baka. so hurry up. I'll fetch you in 30 minutes."

"Hotaru?"

"yes it's me now hurry up." Hotaru hunged up.

Mikan squealed in excitement. It's pretty rare that Hotaru would allow her to go, this is her first bonding with her friends **outside** in five months. She wouldn't let this opportunity pass.

She quickly got off the bed and headed to her closet, picking a gray off-shoulder top and black shorts with her silver flats and dashed to her bathroom.

* * *

"What's up?" Natsume asked boredly at Ruka who was running around his office looking for his keys.

"found it!" Ruka exclaimed holding out his keys. "going to the mall and if I don't be there in 10 minutes I'm dead."

Natsume raised a brow and an amused smirk appeared on his face. "why? Gonna go meet your girlfriend?" He teased.

Ruka glared at him. "would you drop that."

Natsume just looked at him and shrugged.

"You know instead of teasing me why won't you find yourself a girlfriend?"

"hn." was his only reply and dropped down on the couch, An image of a certain brunette appeared in his mind, with her long chestnut hair and bright eyes and he smiled to himself but he quickly slapped himself realizing what he just thought. "I'm going crazy." He mumbled.

"You said something Natsume?" Ruka sked and Natsume shrugged." Well I'll be going now."

"Wait. could you get me something?"

"get it yourself! In fact just tag along."

Natsume grunted in response. "I thought you're with your girlfriend?" Natsume questioned but the amusement in his voice was there.

"I never said that!" Ruka defended blushing.

"whatever you say."

* * *

"Mikan!" All three girls cried out and attacked her with a bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" They said at the same time making Mikan laugh.

"I missed you guys too!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Would you people stop with the drama already!" She told them.

All four of them laughed and let go off the hug.

"Too bad you weren't able to see Ruka's friend. He was so Hot!" Sumire exclaimed dreamily.

"Was he the Tall, dark and handsome person?" Mikan laughed.

"YUP!" Sumire nodded.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Sumire?" Anna asked.

"I do, but that doofus isn't as hot as Ruka's friend and plus I'm mad at him he gave me an ice cream cone for our anniversary." A vein popped on Sumire's forhead making the girls laugh.

"Anyways let's get popcorn! I can't wait for the movie!" Nonoko squealed.

"Mikan, remember to drink your medicine at four o'clock." Hotaru reminded.

"Eh? you won't watch with us?" Mikan pouted.

"A chick flick? Hell no."

They all laughed and went to the movies.

* * *

Ruka stood up and greeted his girlfriend once she entered the cafe and pulled her out a seat.

Hotaru heaved a sigh and covered her face with her hands.

Ruka smiled at her sadly. "How's Mikan doing?"

Hotaru waited a few seconds before looking at her boyfriend, a helpless look on her face.

"We went to see the doctor a week ago and he said-" Hotaru breathed in heavily trying to stop the tears before continuing." h-he said that Mikan's not getting better."

"Is that why you allowed her to come today?" Ruka asked and received a nod in reply.

"The doctor said she'll be confined in the hospital again. probably next week."

Ruka changed seats so he was beside Hotaru.

"Mikan will be fine." He comforted. He himself wasn't even sure.

* * *

"That guy was a total loser!" Sumire cried out as they exited the movie house.

"Yeah!" Anna and Nonoko agreed simultaneously. "I can't believe him!"

"Mikan giggled at their reaction. "But you'll have to admit they looked cute together."

All four of them squealed.

"This is why I don't watch those movies, It does stuff to your brain."

The girls turned their heads seeing Hotaru approached them.

"Ne, Hotaru did you cry?" Mikan asked worried seeing her eyes red.

Hotaru growled in response. "Ruka was annoying the hell out of me." She lied.

Mikan grinned. "You were with Ruka?"

Hotaru glared at her.

"You two are just so cute!" Anna giggled earning a glare from Hotaru.

"Well anyway we need to go, we still have an assembly tomorrow." Nonoko said sadly.

"Oh yeah! almost forgot."

All three of them looked at Mikan sadly.

Mikan smiled at them. "It's fine. I understand."

"Okay let's go." Hotaru said.

"Uh... Hotaru can I stay out for a while longer?" Mikan asked.

The girls looked at each other then frowned at Mikan.

"Mikan how about you-"

"Okay, but be home before seven, got that?" Hotaru said surprising them.

Mikan smiled and nodded.

* * *

Natsume sighed and sat down on the bench in the park exhausted. Aoi was driving him crazy the whole afternoon. "And she tells me to rest." Natsume looked at the view before him. The sun was setting, giving a calm atmosphere.

He looked around and smiled this is the exact place he met her. 'What was her name again?' He asked himself. "Mi-kan Sakura." He remembered and smiled at how it sounded to him. "Mikan."

"Yes?"

A voice came behind him making him jump, he looked back and saw the girl that he was thinking of.

"Oh! It's you Mr. Bigshot." Mikan remembered.

Natsume twitched at the nickname given to him but pushed it away. "Don't sneak up on people like that." He said flatly.

Mikan sat beside him and their shoulders touched making Natsume shiver.

"I wasn't sneaking up on anyone, someone said my name and I just answered." She defended and her face broke in to a grin. "I'm flattered you remember me."

Natsume stopped his blush coming to his cheeks.

"Well your just to annoying to forget." He excused.

"Hey! Is that what you say when you see your friend again?" She pouted.

"friend?"

Mikan pouted more. "You forget easily don't ya?"

"Ah." Natsume said recalling their first encounter. "You think were friends already?"

It was suppose to be a joke but Mikan took it to heart.

"Well I'm sorry. I'll just leave now if that's what you want." She said a bit angry and stood up.

Natsume frowned and grabbed her arm before she could make a step."I... Uh... S-sorry that's not what I meant." He stuttered, when his hand came in contact with hers, his heart suddenly started beating fast.

Mikan looked at him. "Were not friends anymore." She announced childishly.

"What are you five?" Natsume asked and tugged at her arm making her sit down again.

"You're mean you know that." Mikan crossed her arms removing his hold on her.

Natsume unconsciously frowned at the loss of contact. "I said I was sorry."

Mikan gave a 'hmph' "Sometimes sorry isn't enough."

Natsume broke into a grin. "What do you want a kiss?"

Mikan blushed at his question. "Never mind!" She replied immediately.

Natsume chuckled seeing her embarrassed face. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me your exercising?"

"I do what I want when I want." She stuck a tongue at him.

"How old are you? Five? Six?" He teased.

"For your information I'm eighteen." She answered proudly.

They were in silence after that but It wasn't an awkward one. They sat there adoring the view.

"You know sometimes I wish time would just stop." She said softly.

Natsume looked at her and saw a tear falling, He came closer to her and unconsciously wiped the tear with his thumb. "Didn't you tell me to live life. why do you want it to stop now?"

Mikan's eyes widened in realization and wiped the other tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just a bit dramatic." She laughed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Mikan looked at him at smiled. "nothings wrong really, I guess things just happens for a reason."

Her statement made him confused, He was about to ask her but she stood up.

"I need to go." She said looking at her watch. She looked at him and smiled making his heart skip a beat. "Thanks." And she left.

Natsume sat there still absorbing what just happend. He sighed annoyed. He doesn't even know why he is, It's just when he remembered her sad face he blamed himself for causing it but when she smiled at him he felt that he accomplished something so big, even more than the Hyuuga corp.

"I hope we meet again."

* * *

**How was it? Is it bad? Please tell us!**

**Were Happy With this chapter:)) We reached 2000+ words!:D We'll keep it up to that in future chapters:) SORRY FOR THE ERRORS!  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW**** REVIEW REVIEW**** REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW**** REVIEW REVIEW**** REVIEW REVIEW**** REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! 3 more days til Christmas!:DDDthis is an early chapter don't ya think? we'll try to update earlier...:DD  
**

**Here is chapter 5 of love sick! Hope you like it!**

**We do not own gakuen alice!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Love lots!XD**

**

* * *

**A cold soft, cold wind blew rustling the trees, the clouds dark as early as three in the afternoon, birds has postponed their flight and have settled in to hide from the cold. These are all the evidences that winter is finally here.

All the children and families stayed comfortably at home for warmth, leaving the malls, schools and the park deserted... well except for one person.

A man seated on a bench, arms folded hoping to keep warm. He is wearing a dark charcoal trench coat, with raven hair and dark clothes highlighting his blood red eyes, he is one person hard to miss.

Natsume sighed and mentally scolded himself.

'Why would she go to a park at this weather?'

Annoyed with his own stupidity he stood up but shivered a little from the lost warmth and started to head towards his car.

'Why am I even here?'

_You were waiting for her._

'I was not!'

_The more you deny it, the more you prove it to be true._

Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance.' Would you just go away!'

_I can't, I'm your conscience._

'Then shut up!'

The voice laughed._ Just admit you like her then I'll go away._

'What are you talking about?'

_Your so stubborn, just admit it already!_

'Admit what?'

_You like her!_

'Go away!'

_fine...fine..._

After an inner battle with himself, he can't help but feel more frustrated_. _But why was he even frustrated in the first place? Was it because the girl he wanted to meet again wasn't here? Because he must've looked like a complete idiot waiting for someone in the park? Or is it because he can't deny his own feelings for a girl whom he even barely knows anything about? He doesn't know either.

As he reached his car he can't help but look back behind him, hoping to find someone, but to his disappointment no one was even there. He entered his car and rested his forehead on the wheel.

"Only an idiot would stay at a park in this weather."

_You were there just a second ago._

"I said go away!"

He sat up properly and started the engine. Once he was on the street he can't stop himself but look at the rear view mirror but only to end up sighing again.

* * *

Mikan was in the living room seated beside the window. She rested her head on her arms and started to write random stuff on the foggy glass.

"Mikan, don't you think it's time to sleep?" Misaki voiced out from the kitchen.

Mikan narrowed her eyes and looked back behind her. "I am well aware of my condition but you don't have to treat me like a baby!" She shouted back at Misaki who was now conveniently seated on the couch.

"Uh-uh! no matter how old you might get you'll always be our sweet, little baby angel." Misaki said cutely hugging Mikan and rubbing their cheeks together.

"Misaki!" Mikan complained and tried to get out of her grip. "Let go!"

"Not in your life sweetheart!"

Just then Hotaru entered the room and eyed the two weirdly and raised a brow.

"I'll keep note to tell your boyfriend that you would rather cuddle with a girl than him."

The two looked back at her. "You go tell him that, I'd rather have my cute niece rather than him."

Mikan who was still in Misaki's arms, scrunched up her face frowning cutely and wiggled out of the bear hug, launching herself behind Hotaru.

Hotaru smirked. "I guess It's just one-sided then." She looked behind her and saw Mikan making faces at Misaki. "Hmm. maybe you still are a baby." She teased.

Mikan's face fell. "How could you say that!" Mikan whined and started fake crying.

"Aww... poor baby. Why won't you come back here to Aunt Misaki." She said and stretched her arms for a hug.

Mikan glared back at her. "I'll never go back to you!"

Hotaru's smirk grew. "I guess you're meant to live alone and die, Misaki." Hotaru shrugged.

Misaki glared at her and a second later they were all laughing. Until the phone rang. Misaki came and went to check it, seeing it was an unknown number, she left the answering machine to get it.

**...Please leave a message after the beep...**

_Mikan, It's me I'm back from England. ...I hope you aren't mad... can I- can I... I mean we meet up? I want to see you again...  
_

After the message both Misaki and Hotaru gave Mikan a worried look. Mikan looked back at them and had a desperate look on her face.

"What are you gonna do now?" Hotaru asked Mikan softly.

Mikan slowly shrugged her shoulders and her body started to stir.

Misaki noticing this, held on Mikan's arm.

"Maybe you should go to bed now."

Mikan nodded and went to her room with the help of Misaki and Hotaru.

* * *

Natsume stared at the blank document on his laptop, his fingers tapping the keyboard. For the past hour he was trying to concentrate on his work but somehow nothing came to mind, he was too preoccupied by thoughts of a specific brunette.

Natsume groaned in frustration and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

Natsume heaved a sigh until a thought came to mind. He immediately opened the internet end started to type.

"...and search."

A picture of Mikan and her student profile showed on the screen.

Having connections does have it advantages. Being a president of a high and wealthy company means having access to student information for finding capable workers in the future. He's gonna have to thank the person who thought of that idea later on.

In the picture Mikan was wearing a white polo and a blue plaid skirt, a uniform he knew.

"Gakuen Alice." He remembered.

He started to scroll down on her profile.

_...Gakuen Alice Class 2-A Middle school..._

"Middle School? Didn't she she go to High school?" He asked himself but shrugged the thought.

_... Mikan Yukihara Sakura, a student known to be cheerful, kind and responsible. She is a competent student well liked by her school mates as well as teachers. She has excelled in academics and sports.  
_

_(below is a list of her awards and achievements)..._

Natsume raised a brow, obviously impressed. "Maybe I should hire her, but she's only eighteen." He frowned realizing that fact.

_...Enrolled by her Aunt, Misaki Harada, also a former student of the school. Her parents died in a car accident when she was seven leaving her orphaned..._

Natsume closed the window after that. Though it is seen he is curious about her, he still respects privacy and he had the thought of her saying it to him herself_._

'What kind of school would put ip that kind of information.'_  
_

Natsume turned his swivel chair around so he faced the window and he sighed.

"Woah, You know Natsume coming in your office feels like I'm gonna be fired with your chair turned around like that and all and would it kill you to open a light?"

Natsume twitched but turned his chair back nonetheless.

"Well you'd end up fired if you keep on entering my office like that again." He glared at Ruka.

"well I'm sorry, I thought being your best friend has it's advantages."

Natsume kept quiet, trying to keep calm.

"Anyway what's up?"

"The ceiling." Natsume answered flatly.

Ruka burst into laughter. "That's a lame joke you know!"

"If it's a lame joke why did you laugh?"

"Be-cause..."

Natsume raised a brow, amusement clear in his eyes.

"What's up?" Ruka covered trying to divert the conversation.

"You just lost."

Ruka blinked innocently. "Lost what?"

Natsume scrunched his nose. "Your face disgusts me."

Ruka just laughed.

"Did you just come here to annoy me? cause then you're fired."

"Now hold it right there." Ruka put up a hand. "I came here to tell you that your meeting is ready."

Natsume's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me that first!" He immediately stood up and gathered some papers and cursed Ruka in between.

"Now hold it right there... again." He stopped Natsume.

"Now what?" Natsume scowled at him. "Don't tell me it was canceled!"

"Exactly that!" Ruka laughed.

Natsume shot him a deadly glare. If looks could kill there's gonna be a funeral in the morning.

Natsume slumped back on his chair. "I want to kill you right now." He threatened.

"I bet you do." Ruka laughed. "Now come on!"

"Come where?" Natsume asked, still glaring at Ruka.

"I need a ride home." Ruka smiled sheepishly.

Natsume stared at him and smirked. "What makes you think I'd give you one?"

Ruka frowned. "Come on Natsume! friends do stuff for friends." He reasoned.

"Only girls do that." Natsume said and stood up grabbing his jacket.

"So you'll give me one?"

"No."

"Ugh. I wish I was a girl."

"What?" Natsume looked back at Ruka.

Ruka put up his hands in a surrender pose. "I'm kidding."

* * *

_A seven year old girl sat on a white bed. She was in the hospital holding her favorite brown bear._

_"...Mikan..." A nurse came inside the room. "...Mikan, someone's here to see you."_

_"Really?" She asked, stars coming from her eyes._

_The nurse smiled at her and showed her the visitor._

_"Sweetie!" A woman smiled._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Mikan squeeled, She jumped off her bed and raced towards them but the I.V. stuck to her arm prevented her._

_"Mou. Mommy I hate this thing."_

_The couple laughed as the father picked Mikan up and placed her back on the bed._

_"I don't want to sleep yet." She complained._

_They both smiled at her. "If you don't get some rest honey how will you get better?"_

_Mikan frowned but laid back down. "Mommy, Daddy," She started and yawned. "...when will I get out of the hospital?"_

_The couple looked at her sadly. "Soon dear, soon... I promise."_

_Mikan smiled before falling to sleep. The couple kissed her on the forehead before leaving._

_They were now inside the car._

_"Izumi..." The woman stuttered._

_Izumi looked back at his wife who was near in tears. "Yuka, Mikan will be fine."_

_"But..." He shook his head. _

_"Mikan won't die... our baby won't." He assured her._

_There was a loud horn from a truck and a scream was heard._

Mikan gave a loud scream from her room. Hearing her voice Hotaru burst into her room and attended to Mikan.

"Mikan!... Mikan!"

Seconds later Misaki came running in.

"Misaki! the ambulance quick!" Misaki immediately fished out her phone.

"Mikan! Mikan!"

* * *

**Suspense much? T.T Anyway... What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell us! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SO SORRY FOR THE ERRORS!:))  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! so... watsup?:D anyway, we were actually planning on posting chapter 6 on Christmas but... was it the cake and sweets or being lazy or the presents we don't know. So let's just consider this as a late Christmas present and an early new years present!:))**

**Now lots of you asked what was Mikan suffering and we are sorry we didn't reply, we still had to do a lot of researching about it so, sorry. Although in this chapter it would all be explained, hopefully that would make up for it.:)**

**THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**here is Chapter 6 of LOVE SICK! ENJOY!**

**WE DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

**MIKAN' POV**

Ugh... why do I feel like a bulldozer ran over me with rocks falling on me after? I slowly try to open my eyes only to feel a painful sting and I closed them again. My eyes feel swollen, like I have just been crying for hours. I opened my eyes again to see blur, I blinked a couple of times til my eyes adjusted.

White

White walls...

White curtains...

White bed...

heck, even my skin is white.

I looked around to see myself in a big room there was a couch at the far end beside a door I'm guessing to be the bathroom, there were other ornaments like a painting and flowers. I tried to sit up but my body felt sore, It practically hurts so I have no choice but lay back down again. I looked to my side to see an IV stuck to the back of my hand and that's when realization hit me, and boy did it hit me hard.

I raised my arm to cover my eyes and gave a strangled sigh.

I'm back here again...

I moved my arm so only one eye is covered. How is it when I think nothing bad is going to happen, that's when they really do? When I feel that time just stopped for me, It just suddenly started ticking again. When I know there's hope... hope that I would never go back to this Hell hole... that's when I do.

People would think that I'd love this place, cherish It even. But I don't. I won't blame them though, after all this is the last time I saw my parents... the last time they hugged me... the last time I heard their voice... the last time I felt complete. But that's just it. That's the reason why I hate this place, Because all I ever had here were all lasts, All the painful memories I had, All their sad smiles, All their tears...

I released a breath that I didn't even knew I held. I blinked my eyes, feeling the tears welling up.

How is it anyway that after almost a year I'm back here? I kept myself healthy, I drank my medicines, I hardly go out of the house, I don't-...

My eyes widened when I remembered what happened yesterday or maybe a day ago or a week ago... whatever!

The phone call... It was him right?

He's back... After five years he's back...

I closed my eyes, unable to stop the tears any longer and that's when I fell back into sleep.

* * *

**HOTARU'S POV**

I covered my face with one hand with the other holding the door knob to Mikan's Hospital room. I clenched my grip on the door, having second thoughts about going inside.

I don't want to see it. I don't want to see her in pain. I don't want to feel so useless to her. I let out a strained sigh and took a good gulp of air, hoping that what I fears the most isn't what I'd see through the door.

I carefully and silently opened the door just in case she was awake. I took hesitant steps in, still unsure and looked towards the bed. I sucked in a breath, what I saw made my heart clench. '_she looks so pale_, _almost dead_ ' That thought made my teeth clench and I quickly waved it off. I walked to her bed side silently and took hold of her hand, careful not to wake her.

There goes that feeling again, not being able to do anything for you.

My eyes softened as I saw a tear sliding on her cheek and I carefully wiped it away. I winced at the contact, her cheek was so cold. I sat beside her bed and laid my head beside hers.

I'm sorry... so sorry...

* * *

_Flashback (Normal POV)_

_Hotaru paced in front of the operation room, her heart beating quickly. It's already been three hours since they've brought Mikan to the hospital. Misaki sat at the bench stuck to the wall, her face buried in her hands. Both off them looking haggard. It was nearly twelve in the morning when they heard foot steps and a man burst in, clad in a crumpled business attire_, _his tie gone and two top buttons were unbuttoned._

_"Tsubasa!" Misaki cried out and launched herself at the said man. He immediately wrapped his arms arms around her and buried his face in her hair, whispering soothing words._

_Tsubasa looked at Hotaru who was still pacing. "Pacing around like that wouldn't change anything."_

_Hotaru shot a cold glare towards Tsubasa, though you could see the tears at the corner of her eyes. "Then what do you want me to do then?" She asked with a strangled voice._

_"I want you two to sit down and rest." He replied calmly._

_Hotaru's glare intensified and Tsubasa gave a sigh. "Mikan is a strong girl."_

_"I know..." Hotaru said her body shaking a bit and Tsubasa knew it wasn't from the cold. "But.. I...I..-"_

_"Shhh... She'll be okay."_

_Three more hours passed when a doctor went out. Misaki and Tsubasa were cuddled together asleep and Hotaru barely awake._

_"Hotaru?" The doctor spoke._

_Hotaru quickly jolted awake at the sound of her brother's voice. The doctor looked tired, sweat formed at his forehead and visible lines under his eyes._

_"Subaru." Hotaru acknowledged in a slightly raspy voice. "How is she? What happened?"_

_Subaru gave his sister a soft look. "She's stable now." He replied taking off the bloody gloves and throwing them in a bin. "I don't understand how this happened, she was fine at her last check-up."_

_"We don't either..."_

_Subaru had a curious look. "Did she experience trauma? A memory? did something happened?"_

_Hotaru's eyes widened a bit. "Kind of..." She looked down._

_Subaru raised a brow. "explain."  
_

_"He... He called."_

_That made him more confused . "He? Who's he?" __Hotaru looked at him and gave a knowing look. Understanding what she meant, he didn't ask any further._

_"Excuse me, nurse?" He called out._

_"Yes Sir?" The nurse came._

_"Could you get me Ms. Sakura's file."_

_"Yes sir, right away." The nurse nodded and scurried off._

_Subaru looked back at his sister who was now seated on the bench looking tired almost like he was._

_"Maybe you should rest first?" He suggested._

_"Can I see Mikan first?"_

_"Well, we will transfer her to her room after they're done cleaning her up." He explained._

_Hotaru closed her eyes. "I'm guessing she'll be here for awhile?"_

_Subaru sadly nodded. "By the way things are going for her now, we need to monitor her condition."_

_They stayed in silence until the nurse came back holding a clip board. She handed him the file and excused herself. He took a seat beside Hotaru and started writing things down. Moments later the door opened._

_"Doctor Imai, we can transfer Ms. Sakura to her room now." Subaru nodded and looked towards his sister to see her sleeping. His face softened and carried her along and placed her on the couch once inside the room._

_He then turned to Mikan, fixing some other machines ,once he finished he looked at Mikan and gave a sigh, he pulled up the covers on her, making sure she 's comfortable. He looked at her and his face softened. He looked at the clip board he was holding._

_Mikan Sakura_

_Age: 18_

_Parents: deceased  
_

_Current status: confined, room 118._

_Health condition: Heart failure_

_Other Medical recor...-_

_"How is it that a girl like you could suffer so much, I don't understand it at all."_

_Subaru have known Mikan for a long time already, even when he was still in his third year of high school , of course since his sister and Mikan were childhood friends. In his perspective even then Mikan was a cheerful child, she was kind and sincere. So that's what he didn't understand is why her, of all the people, why did HE gave such a horrible misfortune to a girl like Mikan. And what surprised him is that she didn't even complain about it, she didn't blame anyone, she would take it as if It was nothing at all. Like her sickness is nothing to worry about.  
_

_He gave one last sigh and left right after double checking the machines and covered his sister with a sheet.

* * *

_Meanwhile...

A man with Raven hair stood in a park. He looked as if he was waiting for something or better yet someone. He checked his watch again and read five minutes til eight. He has been waiting there since dawn. He's been doing that now for the past three days. Hoping to meet her again but left disappointed.

'Maybe were not meant to see each other again.'

Realizing what he just thought he crunched his face in disgust. 'I've been staying with Ruka too long, I'm getting his sissyness.'

Boys will be boys. They will never admit to love until it's too late, well for some. But for Natsume Hyuuga, he may not admit it verbally, physically and hell he'll never admit it to his sister...and mother, he could only imagine what would happen once they figured that he's in lov... scratch that affectionate about a girl, all hell will break lose and he'll go deaf with all the squeals. But deep down inside, maybe... just maybe he actually admits that he loves her. Well, he's not sure either. He's immune to the topic of love after all.

He let out a disappointed sigh. 'Maybe I'll come back later' He thought of their second meeting. He took note of the time they first met which was around six to seven and their second meeting which was a quarter to five to seven o'clock.

And with his plan set later he went off and reminded himself to scold Ruka later on.

* * *

Mikan opened her eyes once again three hours after. She arched her back stretching her muscles and joints, feeling a lot better than earlier. She smiled at her dream, It was when they were nine and she was released from the hospital for one week and they decided to go to a lake nearby together with her aunt and Hotaru's family. She and Hotaru were playing beside the lake looking at the water then they slipped, Subaru noticed this and quickly pushed them out so he ended up wet and muddy instead.

She smiled again and tried to sit up until she felt a warm weight on her hand, seh turned to her side and she smiled softly. Hotaru laid there asleep with her.

"Hotaru..."

That's when Hotaru stirred from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes and came face to face with Mikan who was beaming happily.

"Good Morning Hotaru!" Mikan greeted.

Hotaru smiled a bit, hardly even seen then glared at Mikan then whacked her softly on the head. "You baka!" Without notice tears fell from her eyes. "I hate you!" She said softly.

Mikan's eyes softened as she held on tighter to Hotaru's hand.

"I hate you! You're the reason why I'm crying like this."

Mikan gave a small smile. "And I'm grateful but I'd rather have you hit me on the head than cry, It's a disturbing sight you see." She teased hoping her best friend would stop crying.

Hotaru in return gave a teary glare. "You better be thankful I'm too lazy to get my baka gun."

"Ohohoho... I am very thankful."

Just then the door opened and revealed Misaki looking sloppy. "Am I in the right room?" She yawned.

The two sweat dropped at the scene.

"No, I think your also at the wrong hospital." Mikan giggled.

Hotaru continued. "Just turn right when you reach the Warehouse center, the mental hospital is just right around that street."

"Ahm.. really?" Misaki blinked a couple of times and immediately smiled.

"Mikan!" then her eyes burst into tears.

"I thought I was going to lose my baby!" She whined attempting to hug Mikan in which she evaded.

"tsk. Mikan's not your baby and plus I think you and Tsubasa haven't done anything yet."

"huh?"

"Of course we haven't!" Misaki defended.

"haven't what?"

"Figures who would want to see you in your birthday suit?" Hotaru shrugged.

"birthday suit?"

"Excuse me, FYI my cup size is a C now!" Misaki glaring at Hotaru.

"Cup? C?"

"I only see a board sorry." Hotaru replied.

Mikan puffed out her cheeks. "What the hell are you talking about!"

Misaki and Hotaru exchanged evil looks and huddled together.

"Do you think we should give her the 'talk'?"

"No she's too dense."

"Shouldn't we talk about it when she's in love?"

"Should we use the bee and the flower or the doughnut and the stick?

"There's no doughnut and the stick you idiot!"

"Maybe she already knows."

"The guy will be dead before he could even touch her."

The two whispered while stealing glances at Mikan who was still clueless about them and looks as if she'll give a tantrum.

"I hate you two now!"

* * *

"She's not here." The same raven hair sulked seeing the park deserted and completely covered snow.

He gave a sigh remembering what he had to go through just to get here. He practically wrestled his way with Ruka and Aoi to get through the door until he tells them what he was doing in the park almost everyday. Even her mother joined in, confiscating his red Ferrari and his silver Lexus so he had to walk from his house to here which was miles apart by the way.

Though almost every time he goes back to the park to see her is a complete disappointment to his park he wouldn't stop. He just felt this kind of connection towards her. Usually he'd ignore his feelings and emotions especially to strangers, but this is hard to let it pass.

Natsume turned back to his car. But nooo there isn't a car there. He cursed silently under his breath and started walking back home again. Now you'd think just get a taxi or a bus but being the president of a multi-millionaire company, It would never cross your mind to carry cash with you, all he has now are his credit cards.

"I could buy a new car." He thought but quickly waved it off. His mother is annoying as it is, he doesn't want any other scolding coming from her.

* * *

Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki were in Mikan's Hospital room watching a movie. The two went home in the afternoon to get clothes and other stuff for Mikan and themselves, since they got the Private hospital suite, they were allowed to stay over and being the sister of a well known doctor there has its advantages.

They were silently watching the movie when Mikan remembered something.

"Hey, Misaki."

"hmmm?"

"Where's Tsubasa?"

Silence

* * *

**Sooooo how was it?:DDD were sorry if the medical stuff seems unbelievable... were still at our first year in high school so we don't now about that stuff. And plus Sumi and Haui will never become a doctor or a nurse cause just a drop of blood scares the souls out of us so there.:( XD**

**SORRY FOR THE ERRORS!**

**Well any this chapter was longer than the others right? We hope so! so could you please review! please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiyaa! watsup?XD anyway can't wait for summer!:DD but we still don't wanna go back to school! Oh! by the way when we said that we might update the next week... haha... let's say before the school present!:DD**

**any whoo... Here's chapter 7 of Love sick.**

**WE DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Mikan sat up from her reclined bed, looking out the window seeing the snow fall and envelop the ground in a white blanket. She heaved a sigh, one thing she hates about being in the hospital is that she can't go out at all. She's always have been cooped up in her room ever since.

The door cracked open gaining her attention.

"How are you feeling?" Hotaru came.

Mikan smiled a bit. "dead bored."

Hotaru placed down the fruits she brought on the bed side table. "same as always..."

Mikan pouted. "You don't expect me to have 'fun' in a hospital do you?"

Hotaru looked towards her, face as stoic as ever. "I never told you to."

Mikan let out a groan and lazily laid back in bed. "I'll like it here more if they'd actually let me go out, even at the garden."

Hotaru sat down on the couch. "What do you want me to do then?" She asked suggestively, amusement playing in her eyes.

"Mikan grinned. "hmm..." She tilted her head to the right, as if looking to be in thought. "Could we..." she trailed of, knowing her best friend would know what's coming next.

Hotaru raised a brow. "could we?..." She stopped and closed her eyes. "Pay up." She demanded and opened her eyes, an evil glint shined in them.

* * *

Natsume groggily went out of his Lexus and slammed the door shut, obviously in a bad mood.

Ruka winced at the sound. "Don't need to get angry at the car ya' know,"

Natsume glared at Ruka. "I don't remember how you got me to agree in driving you here,"

"Uh... come on Natsume, I'm visiting my girlfriend's best friend. You're actually helping someone help someone," Ruka stated.

Natsume growled at him menacingly. "Why'd you have to bring me along?" He exclaimed softly, seeing that they're inside the hospital already.

"Buy me a car then I won't bug you," Ruka stated sarcastically.

Natsume just rolled his eyes. No point in arguing, he's already here anyway.

They walked through the hall and stopped at the reception.

"Excuce me, nurse?" Ruka asked the lady who was too distracted talking on the phone.

"Excuse me," Ruka repeated again, but failed seeing that the lady was still babbling on the phone.

This made Ruka and especially Natsume annoyed.

"uh... excu-," Ruka tried to ask again but Natsume Interjected.

"Excuse me!" Natsume raised his voice and slammed his hand on the table. That got her attention, she looked at them wide eyed, a bit annoyed at the interruption but then started to bat her eyes flirtatiously seeing the two 'hotties' in front of her.

"What can I do for you boys?" She asked, in Natsume's perspective, disgustingly.

Natsume groaned in frustration and glared at the nurse.

The nurse, oblivious to Natsume's menacing glares, continued to show them provocative looks and Ruka just sweat dropped.

Natsume, disgusted and irritated, turned and went to the vending machine.

Ruka turned back to the nurse, who was still at it with her seductive smile, gave an awkward fake beam. "Can I please get the room of Sakura, Mikan."

The nurse frowned upon seeing that he was visiting a girl and asked him to wait, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Room 118."

"Thanks," Ruka said immediately and turned just in time to catch an ice coffee.

"Where to?" Natsume asked as he drank as sip.

"Room 118."

* * *

"NO!" Tsubasa exclaimed and raised his hands in defense.

"No No No No No!" He repeated.

The three, mainly Tsubasa, Hotaru and Mikan were inside Mikan's room.

"No! I won't do it again! Never ever!"

"Aww... come on Tsubasa-nii! Just this once please!" Mikan begged and gave him one of her famous puppy-dog looks. "I never get to go out."

Tsubasa twitched, he crossed his arms and turned, trying hard not too look at Mikan.

"I said No and a No is a No."

Hotaru sighed and gave Mikan a fake sad look. "I'm sorry Mikan, I guess we can't do anything." Mikan stiffled a laugh and tried to look sad. Hotaru sighed again. "I guess we have no choice but show this to Misaki then." Hotaru continued while waving several pictures in front of Tsubasa.

Tsubasa opened one eye and looked at the pictures, he followed how it was swayed from left to right then both of his eyes widened.

"Wh-where in the world did you get that!" I exclaimed, nervous and pointed an accusing finger at Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled evilly and bared her fangs. "I have my sources."

"Give it to me!" He shouted trying to get pass Hotaru and grab the pictures.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Hotaru waved a finger at him looking like she's reprimanding a child. "I'll give it back to you if you agree."

"You're evil..." He glared at Hotaru. "Give it!" He tried to grab it and Hotaru evaded.

Tsubasa continued to glare at Hotaru in which she glared back with equal force.

A few seconds passed when Mikan gave a loud sigh. "Fine. we won't force you anymore." She said softly looking down. "I'm sorry... It's just that..." She trailed, tears mounting at the corner of her eyes.

Tsubasa looked taken back and immediately panicked. He attended to Mikan and tried to comfort her.

"Come on, It's okay... don't cry! _Misaki will kill me." _He muttered the last part.

Mikan breathed in heavily and tried to wipe the tears. "I'm sorry." she whispered again.

"No! wait... please don't cry..." He continued to comfort her. " No please... don't ...okay, fine!" Mikan looked up at him. He composed himself and stared at the two, knowing that he'll regret this later, he agreed.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other, Mikan's tears were no longer there and instead held a triumphant smile same with Hotaru.

"Mission accomplished."

Tsubasa groaned and fell on the couch.

"God! help me!"

* * *

"I think this is it." Ruka said looking at the door labeled '118' and knocked on the door softly.

No reply.

He knocked again.

No reply.

Natsume raised a brow at Ruka who knocked again.

Still no reply.

"Why don't you just go in, maybe he-"

"She." Ruka corrected.

"-She's asleep." He continued.

Ruka thought about it for a bit and shrugged. He grabbed hold of the door knob and entered.

"Mi-chi?" He called softly and continued to approach the bed.

"I think she's asleep." Ruka whispered.

Natsume stared at the patient lying on the bed. He seemed in thought looking at her hair, finding it familiar but quickly dismissed the thought, feeling something off about it but continued to scrutinize.

"Natsume." He called out gaining his attention. Natsume snapped out of his thoughts and saw Ruka gesture to the sofa.

Ruka set down the balloons and 'Get well soon!' cards on the table and approached the bed.

"Mi-chi?" He called softly and bended, shaking the patient whose back was turned towards him.

Ruka stiffened. He stood up straight, arms crossed, eye brows furrowed, his eyes turned into slits and stared at the occupant at the bed.

"Tsubasa."

The patient instantly stiffened and carefully sat up. Natsume's ayes widened. Lean body, muscled arms and wide waist. That is definitely not a she.

Tsubasa looked at Ruka scratching his head awkwardly. "Hi."

"What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed, eying his get up, brunette wig, red painted lips and a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What your girlfriend blackmailed me into!" He countered.

"Hotaru?"

Tsubasa nodded. "And your beloved cousin too."

Just then they heard foot steps outside and soft voices saying "sorry", "don't tell".

Tsubasa slumped back. "Speak of the devil."

All eyes were on the door as it opened.

Natsume's eyes widened at what he saw. He sat up straight from his hunched position and stared at the people at the door, mainly the brunette.

"Please don't tell! I beg of you!" Mikan pleaded at the nurse who had a disapproval look. She was about to scold Mikan again when she saw the people at the room, specifically Tsubasa.

Mikan followed her gaze and landed on the person occupying the sofa. Hazel clashed with crimson.

The two continued to stare at each other, contemplating if their eyes weren't playing tricks on them, until Ruka spoke.

"Mi-chi!"

Mikan snapped out of it and shook her head.

"It's you Mr. Big Shot!" She pointed a finger at Natsume who continued to stay still as a statue.

Ruka and Hotaru looked at Mikan and then Natsume then back again to Mikan.

"You know each other?" The two said simultaneously.

Natsume looked at Ruka as to Mikan looked at Hotaru.

The nurse who is still currently at the door, tapping her foot impatiently, a vein visible on her forehead. She fake-coughed getting their attention. She looked towards Mikan and sighed.

"Seeing that you have some company, surveying Tsubasa who quickly tensed and looked away, I'll let you of the hook."

Mikan's face brightened and out of instinct hugged the nurse and chanted thank yous repeatedly.

Once the nurse left and Tsubasa got out of his get up, they were seated at the couch with tsubasa seated on the chair and Ruka standing up.

"So let me get this straight." Ruka started. "Both of you." Looking at Hotaru and Mikan. "Asked Tsubasa-"

"Blackmailed." interjected.

Ruka sighed. "Blackmailed Tsubasa into dressing up as Mikan, so Mikan could get out?"

Mikan and Hotaru nodded.

"Mi-chi!"

"But Ruka-pyon!" She whined. "You know how much I detest being locked in a room!"

"But still, You should 've known better!" He scolded. "This is for you own good! what would have happened if you collapsed!"

Natsume's mind acted up and had a battle of it's own. _'she sick? but she was at the park!, looking healthy! and... ah!'_ He cleared his thought, thinking that he'll just ask later.

Mikan pouted and apologized. "I won't do it again."

Ruka continued to stared at Mikan with discontent for a moment until he remembered something. "You know each other?" He asked looking at Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan nodded. "He's Mr. Big shot!" She pointed.

Natsume glared at the nickname.

Hotaru raised a brow. "Mr. Big shot?"

Mikan nodded again. "Mr. Big shot!" She repeated happily. Hotaru smirked at Natsume as he glared at her.

"We met in the park." She added. "no... actually he was asleep in the par but I thought he was a zombie." She grinned.

"Natsume." Ruka called.

Natsume looked at Ruka. Ruka held amusement in his eyes. "She's the girl you met?" He asked, a trace of teasing in his voice.

Natsume's eyes widened remembering the other day ago and how he acted then.

It was silent before Tsubasa's stamach growled.

He laughed awkwardly. "I'm hungry." He stood up and came face to face with a mirror and his forehead wrinkled.

"You!" He pointed at Hotaru. "You got me into this make-up, you get it off."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "tsk. fine, I have make-up remover in my bag. I think It's with Misaki."

Tsubasa's eyes widened. "I can't let Misaki see me in this!" He reasoned. "And what'll the other people say!"

"Don't worry, your fan girls won't swoon over you, you look gay." She said and they went out.

A few visitors passed by and snickered at Tsubasa.

Hotaru furrowed her brow. "You." He pointed at Ruka. "you come too."

Ruka had a sly smile on her face. "Aw... you wouldn't want them too think that Tsubasa's your boyfriend so you want your REAL boyfriend to come."

Hotaru held a straight face. "No, they might think that I'm lesbo and think me and that-" she pointed at Tsubasa and swirled her finger in a circular motion. "-thing are together. It's better If they'd think you and he/her are together."

Ruka and Tsubasa pouted. "mean!" and Hotaru snickered at them.

And that left Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan went back to her bed thinking she was alone.

"Hey."

She yelped in surprise. "Oh... It's you Mr. Bigshot!"

Natsume glared at her but focused on the matter at hand. "What happened?"

"huh?" Mikan asked clueless.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I mean what happened, you were perfectly fine when I met you and that was just a week ago."

Mikan's face softened and looked down at her hands. "Well..." She sighed and looked at him. "Like I said some things just happens for a reason."

Natsume stared at her. "That doesn't make sense at all." He said.

"I don't get it either." She said softly and smiled, a sad smile he observed.

"You're telling me that the whole time at the park, when you say you were exercising to be healthy you actually weren't at all?"

" Actually ever since I was five or six I think." She sighed and looked down again.

"So you were mad at me the first time we met because I wasn't keeping myself healthy but in reality you were the one who was sick." He questioned, more like stated.

Mikan gave a small smiled. "I wish this wasn't reality at all but... It is."

Natsume stared at her. "If you can remember though this is the reason why I wanted time to stop." She said in a strangled voice as tears formed. Realizing what she just said, laughed and wiped the tears but it was useless. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this, I don't even know you that well."

He approached her and wiped a tear about to fall. "But I'm not a stranger at all... right." He smiled a bit while she was shock.

He stared at her eyes as she do the same.

Unconsciously he lowered his head as she closed her eyes. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

**Dun dun Dun... what will happen next? that is the question.**

**I like this chapter! Especially what happened to Tsubasa! (enter evil laughter)**

**Sumi! your mean!**

**I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself!**

**-sigh- first Ruka then Tsubasa... who else are you gonna torture...**

**(humming) I don't know maybe Youichi? Perosna? how bout Narumi?**

**Narumi's already gay how much weirder could he... maybe she get?**

**Who's mean now?**

**Whatever!**

**What do You guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell us! Sorry for the errors though... we never get to edit it after :( blame our parents! Just kidding!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! (puppy-dog face)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lalalalalala... i'm so friggin hungry! **

**Sumi do we have cake?**

** It's already in my tummy!**

** bad!:(**** Sumi is such a glutton! oh well... while sumi is stuffing herself with food-_am not_!- is! let's work on chapter 8... what will happen next?**

**"I'm falling in love but it's falling apart, i need to find my way back to the start.." I love this song! they rock!**

**Sumi! don't sing while your mouth is full!**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**ENJOY!:)**

**WE DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

**Hotaru eyed the two suspiciously, Mikan, who is currently back on the bed and Natsume, who is occupying the farther end of the couch. Ever since they walked back into the room they could feel the tense atmosphere between both of them, though she is sure it isn't anger or hatred, she just can't put a finger on it**. **The only clues that she has is that one, they don't make eye contact. Two, there is an obvious blush on Mikan's cheek and on Natsume's, though his is hardly seen. And three, the silence.

"So..." Ruka started, trying to break the atmosphere. "How're you feeling Mikan?"

Mikan smiled at him. "That's the hundredth time I've heard and answered that question."

Ruka awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I'll take that as an 'I'm fine' then."

Mikan just smiled back.

And again...silence.

"MIKAN!"

Three familiar voices simultaneously entered the room. One of them was already on the edge of the bed kneeling, hugging the suffocating brunette tightly and the other two bombarding poor Mikan with questions one after the other.

"Mikan, baby, are you okay?"

"We came as soon as we heard!"

"What happened?"

"Are you feeling comfortable?"

"Is Tsubasa annoying you?"

"Want us to beat him up?"

Mikan could only sweat drop at the questions she's getting from all directions. Eventually (and thankfully) Hotaru got annoyed and hit the three of them with her newly advanced Baka Bazooka 5000 or better known for "The Baka's (Mikan's) Baka friends' Baka gun."

"Ne, you guys okay?" Mikan peeked through the edge of the bed at the three lying almost dead on the floor.

"_ouch_... I can't believe were still alive." Anna commented.

"I can't believe I got hit by a flying boxing glove." Sumire added rubbing her head.

"I can't believe you would wear those shoes with that dress Sumire." Nonoko joined.

A vein popped on Hotaru's forhead. "I can't believe you three are still so damn annoying." She said, reloading her gun.

The three immediately gulped and stood up slowly.

Anna looked towards Mikan, concern evident in her eyes. "Seriously Mikan, are you okay?"

"It's official this is the one hundred and one time I've heard and answered that question, I'm fine, really."

Seeing her smile, the three couldn't help but curve their lips upwards as well.

"Oh Ruka! your here too!" Sumire acknowledged. "And Mr. Tall dark and handsome guy... OMYGOSH! IT"S YOU! OMYGOSH! I CAN"T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!" Sumire clamped her mouth shut after that.

"EH?"

Anna and Nonoko looked back as well. "OHMYGOSH! It is Mr. Tall dark and handsome guy!" The twins pointed at him and immediately clamped their mouth shut, joining Sumire at the embarrassment corner.

Hotaru however looked more annoyed than ever and tried lifting her bazooka again, only to be held back by the struggling Ruka.

Well, Natsume on the other hand was irritated as well. "Again with the nicknames!" He muttered followed by a string of curses.

And poor Mikan, who was left wide eyed on the bed.

That scene continued on for a few more moments until Mikan bursted out laughing.

They all looked towards her.

"I-I I think I'm gon-na d-die of la-la-laughing because of y-you g-guys!" She managed to say between her laughter.

All they faces softened at the scene, It's as if she doesn't look like a sick person at all, so carefree without a care in the world.

Unconsciously, Natsume scowled at the word 'DIE'. He couldn't help feeling uneasy about the word, not to mention just the thought of it.

Right in time, Tsubasa and Misaki entered the room holding hands, with a snickering Misaki and a pouting Tsubasa. The two looked at the scene before them and sweat dropped.

"Has everyone turned into statues?" Tsubasa asked.

"And was there a laughing gas break out?" Misaki added.

Soon enough Mikan's laughter died down, though still holding her stomach.

"Ya know guys I don't know about you but I don't plan on skipping lunch." Mikan smiled sheepishly as her stomach grumbled.

Hotaru snorted. "With all the air you ate up, you're still hungry?"

Mikan pouted. "Mou... Hotaru I'm not like spongebob ya' know! I still need REAL food!"

Hotaru shrugged and stood up. "You're comparing yourself to a sponge?"

"Sponge Cake!"

"What?"

Anna breathed in. "The sponge cake! I forgot to bring the sponge cake!" She exclaimed panicking.

Nonoko's eyes widened. "Don't tell me..."

The twins exchanged identical looks. "It's still in the oven!" She yelled and bolted out the door.

Sumire stared at the dust they left and inserted her hands in her pocket and shook it, it made a 'chingy-changy' sound. Sumire grumbled. "The key's with me." She looked back at Mikan and the others. "We'll be back, baby! _with a burnt cake and hopefully not burnt house_." She whispered the last part but they still heard it making them chuckle.

Mikan pouted. "I'm still hungry!" She whined.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at her. "What a baby." She said as she shook her head. "Come on Ruka, need to buy food for the baby."

Ruka quickly blushed at the thought. _Me...uh...Hotaru and -gulp- a b-ba-baby?_

Hotaru glared at him, as if knowing what he was thinking. "If I find out what I think your thinking..." She trailed. Ruka immediately snapped out of it and followed Hotaru, scared for his pride... as if he has anymore left.

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry too." Misaki said.

"Misaki..." Tsubasa's eyes widened. "You've been eating like a pig... you have mood swings worst than a dragon... and there's a bump on you tummy..." Tsubasa gasped and held his ear to to her stomach.

Misaki, however wasn't on the same page as he was,Oh... if only looks could kill. There seemed like a permanent twitch on her face, her eyes turned into slits and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Tsubasa... dear..." She started with a fake sweet voice. Mikan and Natsume noticed the menace in her voice,and felt a chill run through their spines.

"Yes?" Tsubasa came up with twinkling eyes and holding her hands in his. "You want to tell me something?" He hopefully said.

"you're..."

_Gonna be a father! _He thought.

"SUCH AN IDIOT!" She shouted and stormed out of the room.

Tsubasa stood completely still, stunned at her out burst. "She's... not?"

In the background the two snickered and said. "May your soul rest in peace."

Tsubasa quickly dashed out the door and that left the two alone...again.

Natsume looked at Mikan and can't help but stare at her smile. Her soft, sweet lips tastes like strawbe- His eyes widened at his thoughts as he remembered what had transpired between them earlier.

"M-mikan?..." He cursed himself, I never stutter! The thought quickly vanished as she faced him.

"Mr. Big shot! your not gonna go eat?" She asked.

Natsume's eyes turned in to slits for a split second before feeling slightly nervous again. "W-what happened a while ago..."

Mikan tilted her head to the side. "huh?"

_She's not making it easy for me is she?_

"T-the..." Natsume closed his eyes and continued. "About the kiss."

Mikan's eyes widened and an evident blush appeared on her face, she looked away, starting to find the wall interesting.

Natsume breathed in. "I'm so sorry!" He bowed a bit.

Mikan stared at him and slightly smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Natsume released a breath, thankful that he didn't offend her or anything, after all he wouldn't want that, he's in lov- Oh there goes the L word again.

Natsume stared back at her and smirked. "Don't feel so flattered, you taste like worms little girl."

Mikan gaped at him. _Conceited little Narcissistic- ..._ "Ugh!" She grunted and threw a pillow at him.

* * *

"That was delish!" Mikan beamed, patting her flat stomach softly, satisfied.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Pig." She muttered and focused on her own food while Sumire and Misaki stared at her wide eyed.

"Seriously!" Sumire flailed her hands in the air. "How could you eat that much and not get fat!"

"That was like my breakfast, lunch and dinner for two days!"

Mikan grinned. "Unlike you two, I'm not on a 'special diet', I can eat all the food that I want!"

Natsume snorted. "She has a bottomless pit of a stomach."

Mikan glared and pouted at the same time. "Mean!"

"Don't forget childish!" Tsubasa added.

Misaki glared at Tsubasa. "Don't think you're off the hook." Tsubasa felt a shiver run up his spine. "I'll show you how much of a dragon I am." She darkly said.

"Their relationship is so twisted." Ruka said.

Natsume scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

Ruka blushed. "It is most certainly not twisted!"

Hotaru looked at Ruka for a second then ceased the moment and got her camera. "I'm gonna be rich." She announced and started clicking away.

Natsume looked at them. Tsubasa who was kneeling in front of Misaki who was completely ignoring his apology and checked her nails and phone. Sumire who's holding a measuring tape, frowning at the number she received. Hotaru who was still clicking away and tried to put bunny ears on his, dare her say it, best friend who ran to the bathroom and fell down in the process.

He shook his head in disbelief. How could he, the president of a multi-billionaire company end up with such weird people around him, well Aoi and his mother is an exception, they were born that way. He took in a sigh and his eyes landed on the brunette. He made a small smile. Honestly, how can anyone be sleepy when her atmosphere is like this and it wasn't even past noon.

Mikan's eyes were already half lidded and her head was already drooping for one second then jerk awake then she'd shake her head and repeat the whole process.

He frowned when he remembered that she has heart failure. He's read about the disease from the books at their home library. Because of the disease it makes her body weaker and she won't be able to do things people can do normally.

He chuckled inwardly when she saw her head fall down and hit the tray where her food was and then she'd pout and rub the part it hit, she was so adorable. He sighed and approached her.

"Sleep." He said with finality in his voice.

"But I'm-" She cut off and made a jaw cracking yawn. "-not sleepy."

Natsume raised his brow. "Really?"

Mikan gave a weak nod.

"You've proven otherwise."

"I'm not a kid that has a bed time ya' know."

Natsume clicked his tongue and mad a 'tsk' sound. "Stubborn little girl."

Mikan glared at him. "I'm not a kid, I'm not stubborn and I'm not a little girl."

Natsume crossed his arms, It amused him that she could glare like that but still look so sleepy. " Uh-uh, you're not stubborn alright." Sarcasm evident in his voice.

"GUYS!"

A loud voice stopped them from whatever they were doing and looked towards the door to see Anna and Nonoko panting but with a grin on their face.

Nonoko took a gulp of air. "We passed by the cake shop on our way back here and they had a raffle or something and turns out we were the one hundredth customer and you'd never guess what we won." She ended with a teasing grin still etched on her face.

"What is it?" Sumire asked excitedly. "A shopping spree?"

Anna shook her head. "nope!"

"A diamond ring with a 'sorry' carved on it?" He asked hoping to gain Misaki's attention but failed miserably.

"No!" The twins looked at him incredulously. "That's far from it!"

"More food?" Mikan hopefully asked fully awake now because of the noise they caused.

"Uh-Uh."

"A... weight loss medicine?" Sumire tried again.

"No! that thing is like steroids!"

"Just tell us already!" Hotaru shouted, irritated.

The twins looked at each other then back at them.

"An all expense paid trip to a ski resort!"

All their eyes bulged open except for Natsume, well he is a billionaire. _rich bastard..._

"No way!" Tsubasa asked in disbelief.

"Yes way!" the twins squealed and showed them the tickets.

"Oh! good timing I've been needing a break!" Misaki cheered.

"Are pets allowed?" Ruka hopefully asked.

"Is there gonna be a spa there?" Sumire joined in.

Hotaru remained silent, a look of concern on her face then looked towards her best friend, who gave a sigh but immediately smiled noticing her best friend looking at her.

"You guys go ahead." Hotaru started, gaining their attention. "I'll stay with Mikan."

All of them wiped the smile on their faces, feeling guilty about what they did.

"Who needs a vacation out in a resort anyway." Misaki started and smiled apologetically at Mikan.

Mikan blinked. "No! No!" She shook her hands in front of her. "Really, I'm okay!"

"None sense Mikan!" Misaki scolded. "How am I suppose to relax, knowing you're not there."

"Yeah! and we could just sell these anyway!" Nonoko and Anna said simultaneously.

"You won't need to do that." Just in time Subaru walked in. "I'm asked to go to the same resort anyway." He said and adjusted his glasses.

"Great!" Sumire clapped her hands together.

"No." Hotaru said. "If they need you there then surely a lot of accidents happened."

Subaru shook his head. "Just frost bite."

Mikan beamed. "I can come?" She asked excitedly.

Subaru smiled at her and nodded.

They all cheered and went home to pack for their week long trip.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not there!" A voice shouted at the phone.

"Sir, no one is home." The voice on the other line informed. "We've asked the neighbors and they don't know either." He added.

"Then find her!" He shouted and hung up.

A man ran his hand through his silver locks and closed his eyes and leaned at the limo seat, clearly stressed. For the past hours he's been searching for a specific brunette but couldn't find her.

He slammed his hand on the window and opened his amethyst eyes. "Mikan where did you go?"

* * *

**Bet ya thought I t was Youichi huh? -grins- just kidding. Will Youichi be here? we don't know yet... we don't know when we'll end this story. Hopefully we could reach it up to 20 something. :D that'll be awesome! When will there be MikanxNatsume time? they will have in the next chapter in the resort.  
**

**Haui! I wanna go to a ski resort!**

**We don't have snow here ya know. **

**Oh poofie! Then let's go to America or Canada or Japan!**

**We have classes**

**Classes Smaches! I want snow!**

**If you guys want snow here say, I. XD**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SORRY FOR THE ERRORS AND PLEEEEEEEEEASE! REVIEW!:))))  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! sorry this chapter is late! we normally update every weekend but last week was hectic! and we just got our cards! and you know what! IT IS GREAT! my Algebra was up and my average was up! HAPPINESS!:))**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**

* * *

**The gang gaped at the scene before them,with the exception of Natsume and Hotaru, there was snow everywhere, there was a ski hill, a skating rink and even an amusement park!

Mikan could feel her insides flutter looking at the view and squealed excitedly.

Hotaru shook her head but smiled, as long as her best friend is happy than she's happy.

They checked in the lobby and got a villa instead of a Hotel rooms, It would be too much of a hassle Subaru commented. Having two villas, one for the girls anf one for the boys would be much better.

The girls entered their villa followed by the boys, they gaped at the scene.

Seeing the girl's villa, Tsubasa and Koko quickly rushed to theirs to claim their room.

The villa was huge, there was a living room with a family sized couch, a coffee table and a fifty-two inch flat screen T.V., behind the couch was a sliding glass door that led to the supposedly garden but was covered with snow, there was a gazebo on the right and a few rare flowers were placed at the left. The living room was connected to the kitchen, It was an island typed kitchen with a big oven, where Anna was thankful for and a big rectangular table, there were a few ornaments there and a washroom, that was just the first floor. The bed rooms were at the second floor, each room had a queen sized bed and a balcony there was also a bathroom complete with a bath tub and shower.

"I can't believe we got his for free!" Sumire squealed.

"Neither can I." Ruka muttered.

The twins grinned. "We won it!"

They all laughed and the boys left to their own villa and the girls unpacked.

Mikan jumped on her bed and rolled over, she got her phone and checked the calendar. 'One more week til Christmas!'

* * *

Hotaru lazily propped herself on the couch and started to eat her crab.

Mikan came afterwards and lied down on Hotaru's lap, using it as a pillow. Hotaru gave her a look and Mikan giggled just as Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Baby..." Hotaru muttered.

Mikan pouted and stuck her tongue out. "At least I'm not old." She teased.

Hotaru glared at her and was about to thwap her on the head when Mikan spoke.

"Hotaru..." She closed her eyes. "Am I really okay now?"

That question got Hotaru off guard. "What are you saying now Baka! Of cou-"

"No!" Mikan sat up and sighed then looked at Hotaru. "What did the doctor say before?"

Hotaru just stared at her and gave a sad look. "Mikan It-"

"Where are you guys going?" Mikan asked the three going out.

"Were gonna spy on Misaki and Tsubasa's date!" Sumire said in a hushed tone.

"Our sources tell us that Tsubasa has bought a ring-" Nonoko said.

"And I hear wedding bells ringing!" Anna continued, squealing.

"Oh no!" Mikan said a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh yes!" The three yelled.

"Tsubasa's gonna be my uncle?" Mikan gasped.

That made the three laugh.

"Anyway, wanna sabotage their date?"

"What?" Anna asked. "Why should we sabotage their date!"

"Yeah!" Her twin nodded. "I thought only spy work!"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Do you actually think that I'd let Tsubasa propose to Misaki in this cold?"

"Uhm..."

"Hell No!"

Mikan laughed at them and replied. "As much as I would love to see Tsubasa dead meat." She looked at Hotaru. "I'd rather stay here than any other sore loser."

The three smiled at her.

"We'll bring you pictures!" Sumire shouted out as they rushed out the villa.

Mikan laid back down on Hotaru's lap.

Hotaru raised a brow. "You know you just implied I was a sore loser back there."

Mikan pouted. "That's not what I meant to say!" She whined.

Hotaru gave a small smile. "I know."

Mikan adjusted to her side so she faced the T.V. "But... Hotaru am I really going to-"

"No!" Hotaru said almost immediately.

Mikan looked up at her and saw a look she knew all too well. "I'm the one who's sick and yet... you're the one crying."

Hotaru glared at her. "You're a baka!"

Mikan giggled. "Even though I will-"

"Will not!"

Mikan sighed "Will not. I'll stay with my bestestfriendest in the world!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" But she still smiled.

"Nothing makes sense anyways!" Mikan grinned.

Hotaru stood up making Mikan's head hit the pillow.

"Hey!"

Hotaru looked at her. "As much as how touching your declaration may be I still have a meeting with Ruka." She said and walked off to get changed.

"You mean date." Mikan said sheepishly.

"No." Hotaru glared. "A meeting." She said sternly.

"Whatever you say."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Natsume! there's food on the table!" Ruka shouted.

"Yes mom!" Natsume shouted back.

That made Ruka blush and let out a string of curses as he walked out.

"OW!" Ruka's voice was heard. "Hotaru!"

"Idiot..." He muttered.

Natsume heard them and shook his head. "They're gay." He said and lied down on the couch.

He gave a sigh and looked around, He was alone.

He looked outside and saw a brunette trying to stand on the ice. He sat up and chuckled as she fell down.

"What a baka" He muttered.

* * *

"Ow..." She mumbled as she rubbed her leg.

"Hey."

She looked back and met with crimson eyes.

"Hey, you." She replied and tried to stand up again.

He rolled his eyes and said. "Shouldn't you be inside."

She wobbled a bit before getting her footing. "Not really." She muttered. "Plus what's the point in going here if I'm just gonna be locked up here in the villa." She pointed out.

"Whatever." He said boredly. "Why are you out anyway?" He asked. "Don't tell me... your gonna exercise.

She glared at him. "Of course not." She tugged on his sleeve and pointed towards the right.

He raised a brow "A skating rink?" He asked.

Mikan nodded.

"Aren't you?" He started.

"Nope!" She giggled.

Natsume raised a brow. "Really?" He questioned.

Mikan groaned. "Not you too!" She whined. "Come on! let's go! I'll be fine!" She assured.

"Really?" He asked again.

"Really! now come on!" She said and dragged him along.

* * *

She squealed and jumped like a child once they got in.

"Seriously, how old are you?"

She ignored that statement and went along admiring the rink.

It was crystal clear. There were only a few skaters there and you could hear as the blade glide through the ice.

She stifled another squeal and proceeded in renting skates.

She tied her skates on and stood up, testing how they felt on her feet.

She looked towards Natsume and giggled.

"Oh shaddup!" He groaned as the lace fell.

She smiled and approached him. "Here, let me help you."

He leaned a bit back as she tied the laces. He sucked in a breath as he smelled a whiff of strawberry.

_'Must be her.'_ He thought as he stared at the locks of brown.

"There." She announced and looked towards him and smiled.

Natsume felt his heart stop for a second before standing up and proceeded in the rink, leaving Mikan behind.

"Thanks for the gratitude!" She yelled after him.

He smirked and turned to face her. "I bet you don't even know how to skate." He teased and stepped on the ice but fell.

She laughed out loud. "Speak for yourself Mr. High and Mighty." She said and glided through the ice easily.

"Tsk." He tried to stand up but fell and slipped, circling towards the center.

She giggled and skated around him. "Need some help?" She asked.

"No." He answered stubbornly.

"Mikan placed her hands on her hips and raised her brow as she came to a stop in front of him. "You sure?"

"Yes." He tried to stand up again and slipped. "No." He groaned.

She snorted and stretched out her hand. "Come on. "She smiled.

He groaned again and accepted her hand.

"This is so un-manly." He muttered. She just laughed and dragged him around.

"You know, Nothing's gonna happen if I just pull you around like this." She stated as he held on to her.

"This wasn't my idea now was it?"

She laughed again and loosened his grip on her. She went behind him and pushed.

"There you go!" She giggled.

"Wow, this is easy." He said proudly but fell...again.

"Spoke too soon?" She grinned and made a figure eight towards him.

He glared at her and pulled her down.

"She yelped and let out an 'oomphed' as she made contact with the cold ice.

She slapped his shoulder and rubbed her bottom. "That hurts."

"Whose fault was it?"

"You!"

"Right..."

She stood up and pulled him along with her. "Let's just do this together then."

They skated to the middle (more on Mikan doing the skating and Natsume being dragged.) and made turns while he groaned and she laughed.

"This looks so weird." He mumbled.

"Come on! It's fun!"

"When you learn how to skate that is." He stated.

"Right you are there." She laughed and made another turn as he groaned.

"Fine! Fine!" She made a right and left him near the railings.

"When did you learn to skate like this anyway?" He asked as he watched her make twists and turns.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, five? I think." She answered and glided towards him. "Why'd you ask?"

"No specific reason."

She smiled. "I only actually learned how to skate for one year."

"One year?"

"Yup!" She turned again. "It's easy! you could learn how in just a week." She stated proudly.

"Really?" He stated skeptically.

She laughed at him and said. "Well, if you're not a Mr. bigshot who stays in his office all day," She made a turn and face him. "Then, yes you can!" She giggled.

He twitched and tried to skate again. "Hey." He smiled a bit as he did not fall.

She raised her brow. "you're doing good,." She laughed. "If you don't fall that is." She giggled as he glared and chased after her.

"Come on, slow poke!" She yelled, by now only the two of them were left in the ink. "Fall down already!"

"Not gonna happen." He smirked as he caught up with her.

Mikan smiled at him and increased her speed. "Come and Catch me!" She said and made faces towards him.

"What are you? ten?"

She stuck her tongue at him. "Mean!"

He used that chance to increase his speed ans surprisingly he caught her.

Mikan yelped at the sudden contact and lost her footing.

"Ow..." She mumbled and opened her eyes.

Her eyes went wide as there faces were only centimeters apart.

Natsume too, were wide eyed as both of them stayed still and got lost in each others eyes.

Mikan could feel her cheeks become warm and she knew that she was blushing. She felt his hot breath on her cheeks and shivered slightly.

_'his smell...'_ She thought.

Natsume stayed still he couldn't or rather didn't want to move her soft body pressed on his, their faces just centimeters apart.

_'her smell...'_ He thought.

'_...It's so intoxicating._'

There hearts jumped out of their chest as the doors opened. They tried to act natural as Hotaru panted inside.

"There you are Mikan." She said and eyed the two. "You're medicine," She stated.

Mikan gave a 'Oh and got up. She looked at Natsume and blushed. "Come on." She stretched out her hand.

Natsume stared at her hand for a moment before accepting it.

Hotaru eyes the two suspiciously as they proceeded back to the villa.

* * *

**SO, how was it? Please tell us! and sorry for the errors were always in a rush... :D**

**Thanks for Reading! and Please review!:))  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! :D**

**Hey guys! we know it's been sooooo long since we updated and we are so sorry! no amount of sorry could express how sorry we are. We don't know If that made sense but we shall explain. Reason #1 we had a hectic schedule- teachers come out at us at every direction, It's practically scary. #2 A week ago we had a anniversary for four days- we had lots to do especially the program and the whole show. #3 It's the fourth quarter AND the end of school is near- supposedly some of you are students too, so you know how much projects and tests there are not to mention the final exams! :(((**

**Hopefully you would understand! And this update will make up for being late. :)**

**So well here's the next chapter!:))**

**Enjoy!:D  
**

**

* * *

**Mikan grunted in reply as Misaki gave her a apologetic look. They were in Mikan's room with Mikan seated on her bed with Misaki in front of her, Everyone else are by the door, with a pleading half sheepish smile look.

"Come on Mi-chi, we'll only be gone for a while." Misaki reasoned.

Mikan glared at them then turned to Misaki. "By a while you mean hours and hours." She said.

Misaki gave a sigh. "You know that you very well can't come with us."

Mikan glared harder. "Even so- that doesn't mean all of you could leave me alone here while you guys go skiing!" She yelled.

Misaki cringed and looked behind her, giving them a 'please-help-me' look.

Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes. "Baka, what's the point of even going here if were just gonna stay inside the whole day." Hotaru stated.

"Then why won't you just take me along!" Mikan pouted.

"You know you can't come with us." Tsubasa answered but earned a glare from Mikan.

"tsk." A vein appeared on Hotaru's head. "Stop being so stubborn." Hotaru gritted out.

Mikan crossed her arms and quickly stood up, she marched to the adjoining bathroom, she turned and glared at them for a second before slamming the door closed.

Everyone cringed and gave a sigh.

"Maybe leaving her alone isn't such a good idea." Anna said.

"Yeah, I'm willing to stay behind." Nonoko added.

"No." Hotaru said and turned towards the door. "All of us needs to come."

The girls sighed defeated and followed after Hotaru.

Tsubasa sighed. "I don't get why Hotaru is making such a big deal out of this."

"I don't get why all of us have to come." Koko added.

Tsubasa nodded. "Were just planning Mikan's birthday, do we really have to leave her alone?"

Beforehand, when they were still on their way here, Hotaru took it upon herself to be in-charge of Mikan's birthday. The whole reason why they would be leaving her now was not actually to go ski but plan for her party. Though no one really understands why of all her birthdays would Hotaru wanna make this one grandeur and different from her previous birthdays which just consisted of the whole gang and cake with the whole restaurant to themselves.

Subaru shrugged and Ruka just laughed awkwardly.

The beeping of the car sounded. "Would you lazy good for nothing guys hurry up!" Hotaru shouted.

The guys grumbled.

"I don't get why she's a slave driver."

Subaru scoffed. "At least she's not your sister." He said and shook his head.

The guys snickered.

Ruka frowned. "She's my girlfriend!"

They looked at him like he's mental and rolled their eyes.

"Lucky you." Koko said sarcastically and then they left.

* * *

Mikan sat in the tub, the hot water still running, making her hair damp. She hugged her legs and muttered things like. 'stupid' 'people' ski trip' 'unreasonable'... and a lot of curses.

She reached for the bubble maker and poured some in the water. Bubbles started building up, almost concealing her whole. She puffed her cheeks as she popped a bubble.

"They are so unfair!" She screamed to herself. She sighed and stayed in the tub for a few more minutes before rinsing herself.

She went out of the bathroom, dressed in a black pleated mini skirt and pink leggings, her top was a white long sleeved shirt over a black tank top.

She shivered a bit, feeling the cool air hit her neck and left her room. She peered over her door and saw no one.

"I'm all alone again." She grumbled and headed for the living room. She stopped mid walk to turned the heat up but froze completely when she saw a pair of feet rested on the coffee table.

A smile slowly crept to her face realizing not ALL of them left her.

She jumped to the living room, disturbing the person.

Crimson eyes stared at her as she beamed a smile and chanted "I'm not alone!" and danced around.

Natsume's brow rose and he set his laptop aside and sat down properly.

"What got you so high?" He stared at her weirdly.

She gave him a smile and plopped down beside him. "Nothing." She gave him a sheepish smile.

Natsume blinked and a light pink shaded his cheek before he shook it away.

"Weird..." He stated as he shook his head. He leaned back on the sofa and set his feet on the coffee table.

Mikan pouted and did a 'hmph'. "Am not!"

Natsume tilted his head towards her, his mouth tugged upwards forming a somewhat smirk and smile. He watched as how her cheeks puffed up and turned red with anger and embarrassment, how she'd try to dress up like a grown up and fail but she still looked cute, though only in Natsume's eyes he guessed. He suppressed a chuckle as she tried to glare at him, she's just like a ten year old, he mused.

"Prove it," He finally answered her.

Mikan's head tilted to the side, curious to what that grin on his face could mean, slowly she watched as his hand reached out to her, something made her think that he'd pinch her cheek but she thought wrong as she felt her ribbon come loose and her hair flowed down to her waist.

Her eyes widened in realization as he pulled her ribbon swiftly.

A smirk played on his lips as he showed her the ribbon he held.

She blinked a few times and came to her senses . "Hey!" She advanced towards his hand. "Give it back!"

Natsume was quick and out stretched his hand to his side, avoiding her.

She grumbled a bit and glared at him. "You're being a bully."

He played along and answered her. "So that means you're the nerd then." He stated. "Though I hardly call you smart." He added. "Maybe a whimp would suit you better."

Mikan gaped at him, she'd been called pale and skinny but never a whimp - and did he just imply that she's stupid? Her eyes turned to slits before she tackled him. She grabbed hold of the other end of the ribbon and came a tug of war.

It maybe the twentieth century but physics will be damned if it didn't exist. Physically men are stronger that women but Mikan won't give up that easily.

She buckled her footing and pulled as hard as she can, her small hands becoming red.

Natsume looked at her amused, never did he think that a petite girl like Mikan could put of a fight, he wasn't putting much effort in pulling the ribbon really, he actually was just holding it but he felt the strong tug she made.

He smirk and watched as her face turn red from exertion and he abruptly let go.

Her eyes grew wide as she felt her stumble backwards and hit back first onto the floor. Natsume's heart thumped in anxiety, guilt, and regret, immediately scrambling to his feet, he attended to Mikan.

Mikan moaned a bit and rubbed her back. No harm done, he thanked the management for having carpeted floors but the guilt was still there.

He helped Mikan sit. "I'm sorry," He muttered. "I was being immature." He added.

Mikan merely looked at him and burst into laughter a second later. Natsume sat there confused, shock, but mostly relieved that she's okay.

"Hotaru never-ever lets me have fun!" She beamed after her fit. "It's okay. I'm fine." She added, she didn't really need to say it but Natsume still had that look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

Mikan smiled. "Really there's no need." Still he had that look.

Mikan gave a sigh and looked down. She grabbed a red lace and brought it to his face. "Well, you could at least say sorry by buying me a new ribbon."

Natsume stared at before sighing, he had a unsure look on his face making Mikan frown.

"Were only going to town, there's no harm there." She reasoned. " And plus you have a car! we'll be okay!" She Stated happily.

Natsume was still unsure though but it is his fault for tearing her ribbon apart.

Reluctantly he stood up and helped her to her feet. Giving a sigh, he rubbed his temples before looking at her, she still had a childish smile on her face. "Go get you coat." He said flatly.

Mikan's eyes grew wide in excitement and surprise, she didn't really think that he'd consider. Mikan giggled in happiness and dashed upstairs to her room, leaving Natsume and a trail of dust behind her.

Natsume sighed and shook his head but his lips tugged upwards in an obvious smile. She's just like a kid going to the amusement park for the first time. He thought although his smile didn't last long as the thought of Mikan's sickness came to mind. He'd have to be more cautious around her. The accident a while ago didn't cause harm but still and the thought of if the great Hotaru Imai witnessing it, he won't know what've happened to him after.

"I'm ready!" A cheerful voice rang through his ears. He turned to see her in a white cushioned coat, like what skaters use, and her shoes now high knee soft brown boots.

"Okay, let's hurry up." He said as he grabbed his car keys resting on the table.

Mikan bounced and gave a thankful smile at him. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Hotaru sighed in annoyance and ribbed the bridge of her nose. For the past half hour they have been trying to figure out Mikan's favorite color. She watched as the two rival teams quarrel and give each other strange looks.

"Her favorite color is Pink!" Misaki stated.

"No!" Sumire stood up. "It's orange!"

"I can't believe you're her friend it's Pink! not orange!"

"Excuse me but Pink is gay!"

"Excuse yourself! REAL men wear pink!"

Koko looked at Tsubasa's direction. "Oh puh-lease Tsubasa, you just sided with them because Misaki's hair is pink!" Koko pointed out and received a glare from both Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Then how bout Anna huh?" Nonoko said. "Her hair's pink but she's orange!"

"She's not Orange!"

Ruka stood in the side lines watching the two groups debate. A smile formed on his face, In the first place it doesn't really matter but since they wanted it to be the best for Mikan, everything should be perfect, including the color. He shook his head again as he watched them, his attention turned towards his girlfriend.

"Hotaru," He started, gaining her attention, he smiled at her. "You're taking this too seriously. relax a bit."

She growled in reply and glared at him.

Ruka sighed. "You know how much they care for Mikan too." She didn't answer. Ruka shook his head, It's practically unbelievable how Hotaru shows her love and care for someone- well in this case Mikan- though maybe that's why he feel in love with her in the first place. Ruka chuckled at his thoughts and smiled at the scene before him.

'I hope things... will always be like this' He thought before approaching them and holding back Hotaru from being accused of murder.

* * *

Natsume grunted in frustration. He can't remember how they got into this situation in the first place. Firstly, they came here to buy _only _a ribbon, just ONE ribbon, but now it seems they- or rather she got carried away. He wouldn't even want to know how much they've spend, well... actually he really didn't care, he just wanted to go back to the villa and sleep the rest of the afternoon away but no, he's still here in the mall. For what exactly? Shopping of course! WRONG! they've spend their time there- after buying the ribbon- restaurant and cafe hopping because of a little hyper brunette.

He'd never admit it though, well not to anyone else but, actually he enjoyed their time together. He got to know more about her, well yeah she has that disease thing and it surprised him how hyper she still is. Be it the coffee or the actual food, he does not know.

He stared at the girl in front of him, her chocolate orbs skimming through the menu the waiter had given. The stupid waiter he means. He saw how he looked at Mikan with his beady black eyes of his, how the lad continued to stare at her. Can't he see that they are having a date? Well... not a date- date but still she's a girl and he's a boy and they are spending time together! And they practically look like a couple! That could be considered as a date right?

He unconsciously growled again as he caught sight of the same waiter stealing a glance at _his_ Mikan. He turned his head towards the oblivious brunette and sighed, he's suppose to be mad at her, but just the sight of her smile and serene face it all melted away. He sighed again and looked away, his eyes surprisingly caught a sign. A boutique filled with dresses, gowns, heels and stuff, obviously for women.

He turned his attention towards the Mikan, a grin cracked on his face as he started to drag her away from the table, the food and the annoying waiter.

Mikan pouted and struggled on his hold. "Natsume!" she protested. "My food!" She whined.

He ignored her ramblings and tightened his hold on her, though not that much. They finally stopped, he looked at her and was greeted with a curious and amazed face.

She pouted again. "What're we doing here?" She asked.

He sighed. "Do I need to state the obvious?" He said sarcastically.

Her face turned grim. "I'd rather eat food." She whined.

Natsume raised a brow and dragged her inside, they were greeted with a scene that gave off the sense of genteel and pricey tags. There was a giant glass chandelier above them that gave a golden glow.

Mikan stiffened on the spot, she was neither poor nor rich but, in all her life she has never been in a place such as this, and this is a store!

"Natsu-" She started to protest but got cut off.

"No buts, It's my money you're using." He said with a finality to it.

"But-" She tried again.

"I said no buts." He said a bit annoyed. "And if you don't cooperate with me we won't eat." He threatened. It was strange, he's blackmailing her to wear and get expensive clothes in exchange for food. AND he's paying all of it.

Mikan sighed in defeat. "Fine... for the food."

Natsume smiled triumphantly as an employee in a black suit approached them.

* * *

"Natsume!" Mikan's voice was heard, it was a good thing they were the only ones in the store or else she'd be causing quit a scene for them. She came out of the dressing room in a black chiffon cocktail dress,the bodice was heart shaped, there were expensive looking silver beads embedded onto it at the middle. She ran her hands through the dress feeling the expensive silk pressed against her palms.

"I can't wear this!" She exclaimed gesturing to the dress. "It's too..-too..."

"Perfect." Natsume finished barely a whisper. Though she is right, she can't wear that, not that it doesn't suit her but it takes away a bit of her innocent look, the look he's been admiring about her.

"Natsume?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Hm...?" He inquired.

Mikan frowned more. "You weren't listening." She said with a 'hmph'

Natsume's eyes grew from what she just said. Not that it had a over acting affect on him but as the words rang in his head again, It's like , well he feels like they _are_ actually a couple having a lover's quarrel, now, that's on Natsume's perspective though.

"I don't like this dress, let's just go eat food already." She turned with a pout evident on her face.

Natsume stood up just in time before Mikan could close the door to the dressing room. He stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Mikan blushed on how close they were, she could feel his hot breath brush through her ear making her senses tingle.

"You're right, this doesn't suit you." He started, Mikan's eyes brightened, thinking about her food again. "But," He began. "You're gonna try more dresses on." He smirked.

"But-" Before she could continue, Natsume had already slammed the door shut.

Mikan sighed and turned towards the full length mirror. She blushed at her reflection, with the dress, she looks so, so, so... so-so she couldn't even place a word on it. Running her hands through the skirt of the dress she wondered why Natsume would take her here of all places. Maybe he brings every girl he meets here. She thought. Oh how wrong she was, cause in truth she's the first.

Mikan heard a soft knock on the door, she opened it to be greeted by three ladies in black suits, holding several dresses. They smiled at her as she smiled back awkwardly.

Stealing a glance behind them, she spotted Natsume with a smirk on his face. She mouthed him 'what?' He just ignored her and sat down on the couch, getting a magazine from the rack.

* * *

Mikan was exhausted, they both were. But now at last, to Mikan's joy, she finally have her treat. They were both in a cafe, several paper bags beside them with the store's logo.

"Natsume?"

"Hm..." He glanced from his laptop screen to look at her. "What is it?"

"What's up with buying me all these?" She cocked a brow, her hand hovering over her plate with a strawberry shortcake.

Natsume blinked, he hadn't really known why he brought her or in Mikan's case dragged her there and he didn't really think she'd ask. Thinking of a quick answer he asked. "When's you Birthday?"

Mikan tilted her head. "January 1," She answered. "Why?"

"Happy Birthday." Natsume greeted lamely.

Mikan's brow furrowed. "Really?"

Natsume nodded. "Really."

"You just made me remember that I'm turning 20 already." She slumped on her chair. "In two weeks..."

"Does it matter?"

She sat up straight. "Course it does!... after all..." Her voice quieted down on the last two words as she slumped back down.

Natsume clicked his laptop shut, knowing well what she meant. "I'm not trying to make you feel old or anything, neither am I allowing you to think such things that wouldn't even happen." He said irritably.

Mikan raised a brow "Allowing me?"

"Yes, allowing you."

"So now you own me?"

Natsume cringed." That isn't what I said." Did his words affect her that much.

"Well, you implied it!"

"I'm not! I mean... I don't own you, b-but-"

"But?"

"Uh... but no cause not th-that.." He mentally slapped himself, since when did he stutter?

Mikan kept looking at him expectantly.

"I'm- not saying anything to offend you it's just-"

Mikan burst out laughing. She's been doing that to him a lot of times now. It infuriated him, yes, that she was just pulling his strings but gave him a sense of relief that there maybe a cause of them misunderstanding or arguing or something like that, no, he wouldn't want that after all

... he loves her.

"Yes he finally admitted it, not to anyone though, but rather accepting and realizing his own feelings. When they first met he thought that the queasy feeling in his stomach was just not having breakfast, and on their second meeting, the thump his heart gave was just being surprised, and the third-which led him to be tagged along in the trip- was just pity.

But his emotions towards her proved otherwise.

"Natsume?"

He snapped away from his thoughts hearing her voice. "Hm...?" Not quit remembering what she said before.

"You know you do that a lot." She pointed out.

His forehead creased. "Do what?"

"Space out all of a sudden." She informed him.

"Really?" He inquired.

"Really." She smiled at him.

He sighed." Should I be apologizing for it?"

"Nope!" She replied with a pop. "It's just that It's weird."

His brows raised but an amused expression was shown on his face. "Look who's talking,"

She pouted at him. "I'm not weird." She defended.

"Yeap, you are." He said and gestured towards the waiter for their tab.

"You're being a bully again." She pouted at him.

"I am?" He said as he took out his wallet.

"You are!" She accused.

"Really?" He was enjoying this. "Never knew,"

"Well now you know." She stated and stood up as Natsume got his credit card back.

She looked towards the bags beside them and then towards Natsume.

"Hey,"

"Hm...?"

"Who's gonna carry all these?"

* * *

Hotaru glared at the name flashed on the phone. She's been calling the two for hours but no one is answering.

"Where are those idiots?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Ruka sat on the sofa, amused. They got back three hours ago and was surprised to find no Mikan around. Panic washed over them- except Hotaru.- thinking that she ran away though their worries were gone and was replaced by surprise to find no Natsume as well.

Thinking back...

_"Maybe they eloped?"_ Koko guessed, only to get glares from them and a huge hit on the head.

Ruka chuckled at the memory only to be pulled away from the ringing of the door bell.

Hotaru immediately stomped to the door to get it, him following after.

An amused smile cracked on Ruka's face at the scene. There the two stood with the back seat of Natsume's car filled with bags.

* * *

**HEY!:)) sorry again for being late! Hope this pays back. :) Longest chapter so far...:) YEAY achievement!**

**We tried to make this one longer than the other chapters and the mistakes to a minimum... but if there still then we are so sorry.:) Please forgive us!**

**Anyway, with regards to the fact that we are busy please bear with us! just 3 more weeks to bear!:)**

**we would also like to thank EVERYONE who has been supporting this fic! we love you guys and we are untimely grateful!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! thank you.:))  
**


End file.
